The Honour Of Sacred Love
by AllergicToAlmonds
Summary: The kingdoms of Sky and Water have been fighting for last ten years. But now everything changes when they arrange marriage between Prince Sora of Sky and Prince Roxas of Water. Yaoi SoraRoxas.
1. It's only forever

**Title: **The Honour Of Sacred Love.

**Summary: **The kingdoms of Sky and Water have been fighting for last ten years. But now everything changes when they arrange marriage between Prince Sora of Sky and Prince Roxas of Water. Yaoi SoraRoxas. 

**Rating: **Llama, Llama, Duck, Llama, Llama, T.

**Pairings: **SoraRoxas, RikuKairi and some others I'm still working on. 

**Warnings: **I'm random. Beware. There's also yaoi, alcohol, swearing, suggestive themes, etc… Beware of those, too.

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes, I am a Disney guy and I own KH. I'm damn rich and I drive around in Mercedes. Oh please, of course I don't own it. I wish a had a Mercedes, thought…

**A/N: **Remember when I said that I'd write a Kingdom fic once I'm done with Eclipse? Well, here it is. Long waited Kingdom Hearts yaoi story!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

  
No one can blame you, for walking away  
Too much rejection, no love injection  
Life can be easy, it's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell._

_- Underground by David Bowie (from the movie 'Labyrinth'.)  


* * *

_

**-x-x-x- I. It's only forever. –x-x-x-**

Ten years the Kingdoms of Sky and Water had fought. It all stated when Kingdom of Sky wanted all the western sides of land, but so did Kingdom of Water. Over those no one's lands the two Kingdoms fought for three years, (because either side just couldn't give up) until King Ansem of Water agreed to take eastern side of the land for his people. The Sky had been fine with that. Of course, that had had many bloody battles; neither Sky nor Water could ever forget that. Some people thought they didn't even want to.

For six months, they had been in some kind of peace. Then happened that unfortunate "accident":

One day, the Archduke of Water was on a picnic with his family. They had accidentally parked right on the border of the two Kingdoms. So a guardian from Sky decided it was necessary to shoot them all for being too close to the other kingdom. Of course, Water took that as an insult and so the peace was ruined.

Then the never-ending fight between the two Kingdoms began. Many people had lost their lives in that bloody war. Lots of villages around the border were destroyed as well as small castles. Both kingdoms were sure that peace could never exist again.

But then king Leon of Sky and king Seprioth of Water made peace by agreeing on formalities between the two kingdoms. The people should give each other some space and not to come too close to the border. But the relationship between the kingdoms was never the same: they hated each other.

Prince Sora of Sky sighed. That story was what he had heard all over again for last sixteen years. The kingdoms had decided to celebrate his birthday together. Why the hell? They hated each other, right?

"Sora! Come inside! It's getting cold out there and you still haven't changed!" Kairi yelled from the balcony door, waving to him.

The brunette prince sighed again but stepped inside from the balcony, feeling a temperature change just when Kairi closed the double-doors after him. The countess glared at Sora.

"You really shouldn't spy on your guests. I know you can see them from the balcony, but the king said it should be a surprise to see who are coming," Kairi complained hands on her hips.

"Kairi-chan, don't bother. It's gonna change nothing," count Riku chuckled from an armchair he was practically lounging on. He smirked when Kairi only snorted. Sora thanked the whitnette with a small smile, and Riku answered with his trademark smirk.

Sora didn't get what was the point of celebrating his birthday for sixteen days. A day would have been just fine. Now, people from every nation were there, celebrating the last and official day of his sixteenth birthday.

The brunette felt like his father just wanted to have big party to show off to other nations. Especially Water. That too was just because of his way too large ego. How bothersome that was.

Besides, what was the point of invite a lot of people from every nation? His father had to have a better reason than his birthday for all this mass of people. Sora wasn't the firstborn in the Leonheart family. His big brother, Cloud **(1.)** was the one to inherit the Kingdom of Sky. So why to throw such a big party for him? The brunette had no slightest idea and he really wasn't that interested.

Now, where had he been before starting to think unnecessary things? Ah, yes. His dress.

Sora's robes were unique. Now one else had that kind of dress robes in the whole kingdom. It had fiery red outer robe with golden heart-like strings forming on the collar, hem and hems of his sleeves. It was open from the front. The inner robe was dark blue turtleneck and the collar was full of golden strings holding pale pearls together. The inner robe was done in two pieces, the first ending around his hips as the second one started there and lasted to his ankles. In his head, Sora had a golden diadem. One part of it reminded him of crescent moon and it a few smaller and one huge blue diamond in it. Plus all this, he had huge sapphire earrings that had golden strings hanging from them.

Kairi broke Sora's bubble of thoughts by saying: "It's time to go. Get up, Riku, before you ruin your robes!"

Riku snorted but got up from his seat. He was wearing a blueish grey outer robe, tied by a golden _obi_. His inner robe was wine red turtleneck, with topaz in the collar. The whitnette's hair was tied high with a blue ribbon that had some small topazes in it. Some locks of his hair were left out of that bundle to the sides of his face, giving him a mysterious look.

The brunette scratched his heavy-with-stuff head. "This is really troublesome. I wanted to party with my friends, not a bunch of middle-aged and unknown people.

The redhead girl giggled. "Oh, stop it. This is a chance to meet new people." Riku only nodded in agreement.

Kairi had pink outer robe tied by a red _obi_. Her inner robe was pure white, some golden strings on its turtleneck too. The redhead had pearls tied loosely around her neck, one Rubin hanging in the front. Her hair was tied up and was help by a pink ribbon with a crescent golden moon hanging to her forehead. She too, had too golden strings hanging from the sides of her head with little red diamonds in their ends.

Just as the trio was about to leave, the whitnette count stopped Sora by grabbing his shoulder. When the brunette prince looked at him he smiled and handed over a necklace.

Sora stared at it. "What's this for?"

"You wear it, of course," Riku explained, smirk on his face.

When the brunette only stared at him quizzically, he sighed deeply. "It's your father's wish to you to wear this at the party. Don't even ask why."

Sora looked at the jewellery warily until he simply tied it around his neck. Heck, his father obviously wanted to torture him more. Both Riku and Kairi put masks on their faces.

"What are those for?" the prince of Sky asked, making a hand gesture towards their masks. He could see them sharing a knowing look before answering him.

"It's a masquerade. Didn't you know?" Kairi asked rather smugly. The brunette could only shake his head.

Without saying anything, Kairi handed Sora a mask and he put it on his face like nothing. He nodded to his best friends and so they left for a party.

While going on the many halls of Sky castle, the royal trio noticed many groups of masked people masked and whispering amongst themselves. Sora noticed many nations: Sky, Earth, Sand, Fire, Mist, Metal and even Water. The young prince suppressed a snort; how dared they come here?

Still, he floated pridefully throught the crowd to the main hall of the castle, where his family was. It was hard pushing throught a huge mass, while trying to avoid everyone. Sora didn't want to talk to anyone even by accident. Finally, he reached the thrones with his two fateful friends.

His father was there, talking to a few very fancily dressed people. His older brother, Cloud, was standing behind their father looking as cold as ever in his black robes. When Sora reached them, Cloud nodded to him curtly.

"Sora! You finally arrived!" their father said with too much enthusiasm. Under his mask the younger prince rolled his eyes but hugged his father anyway. The hug was short and distant; it left Sora without any feelings.

His father had already turned to Riku and Kairi. "Ah. Good to see you here, too. How are you, Lady Kairi?" he asked, while taking Kairi's hand on his own and kissing it slightly.

The redhead countess giggled silently. "I'm doing good, my lord. This is a wonderful party."

The whole ballroom was lighted up with as many candles as possible. The huge windows were closed, dark blue curtains moved away from them, as if giving the guests an image of more space.

"Father," interrupted Cloud, the crown prince. The king of Sky looked at him and nodded. Then he took Sora by his arm and pulled him to the thrones with him.

"What?" Sora asked. He was pretty confused.

His father ignored him and clapped his hands loudly, silencing the whole ballroom immediately. Everyone's eyes were turned to them. Sora didn't like it. He hated being the centre of attention. He was relieved when he wasn't expected to speak and as his father addressed the guests.

"Everyone," the king's voice was very loud when he started speaking. "Welcome to my second son's, Prince Sora's, sixteenth birthday party. Before we start dancing, I have an announce to make."

Now everyone was truly paying attention to his words, even Sora. What his father had in his sleeve? He could see a smirk on his face.

"Because we already have a crown prince, I am going to marry prince Sora to one of you." There was a loud gasp from the crowd, before the king continued. "The one who steals this necklace from prince Sora (He held out the necklace around Sora's neck) gets him as his/her bride."

There was an approving murmur. The king's smirk only widened. "Now let the game begin!  
Have a fun night, everyone!"

There was a polite clapping as the music started and people made their way to the dance floor. Sora didn't care about this, thought. He was fuming. How _dared_ his father just marry him to someone randomly! He could've at least tell him! And he had called the brunette outright a bride! Oh, the humiliation. The brunette prince was so angry that he didn't notice two people approaching him from the crowd.

Suddenly, Sora felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to look at Cloud who pulled him away from the thrones. "Big brother?"

The older prince didn't answer, but pulled Sora throught the mass of people and away from the centre. As soon as they were in the side of ballroom, Cloud pushed Sora away.

"Run," he whispered.

And Sora did run. He ran away from the mass, the crushing feeling in his chest and all those fake people. He wished to find Riku and Kairi, but he knew they were in the ballroom. And there was no way in all seven hells he was going back there.

The brunette threw away his mask and opened the double doors before him, having no idea where they were leading. He closed them behind him and sighed. Now he was safe.

Sora looked around and came to a conclusion that he was in a garden. This garden was in the north side of the Sky castle so it was rarely used due the lack of sunlight. The garden was pretty small, but still there was a river flowing throught it. There were few oak trees, white marble benches and bushes. A normal garden.

Sora breathed the cool night air. It was such a relief to be away from those petty people who only pretended.

The prince walked to sit on one of the marble benches. Sora let his gaze wander on the sky and the stars. They were very pretty that night.

Just when Sora was about to settle down there, he heard footsteps. The young brunette prince looked behind his back to see three masked persons to step in the garden. Sora felt as if his stomach had dropped; he didn't want to see anyone. Not until the game was over.

"I really like this garden," he heard a female voice say, as the unknown trio approached him.

The young prince decided it was time to disappear from the picture, so he leaped on a bush next to him. There, he crouched down and tried to make himself as unseen as possible. It was lucky that the bush was so big.

He heard how the unknown and now unseen trio sat down on the bench he had just been on. _'It must be still warm_,_'_ Sora thought in horror.

His thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by a young male voice. "I don't like this party. It's such a overdo."

Sora heard the two other's agreeing. "I think it's fun. I talking about this _game_," the other male added, when the two others seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" the female asked, her tone confused. Sora heard how the second male chuckled in a deep baritone voice.

"I mean, wouldn't it be wonderful to have a prince of Sky in our kingdom of Water?" he asked, making the two others laugh out loud.

These people were from Water! Sora was shocked. How dared they play with him like that? The brunette was about to get up and yell at them, before the first male (luckily) spoke before he could do so.

"I think it would be fun to have him as bride. He seems meek enough," he chuckled. That chuckle made Sora shiver.

There was a pause before the female spoke: "I wonder where he went. I didn't see him inside."

The second male voice answered to this: "I dunno. But I got his face memorized. It was easy, even throught his mask."

"What don't you memorize, Axel?" the first male voice asked. The other male, Axel only chuckled again.

Sora could feel his legs going numb. Too long in a crouching position wasn't healthy for his royal legs. He was pretty shocked from the guest's conversation that he couldn't hold it much longer and his knees gave in with a loud 'thump'. Of course the Water trio heard it.

"Who's there?" the female asked, sounding terrified. Sora was too scared to get up.

He heard footsteps again and soon there was a damn good-looking blond in front of him. He had taken his mask off, so now his face was revealed. He looked very much like Sora himself, except that his hair was blond and resembled an onion. His eyes were deep blue looking like one could sink in them.

All in all, this Water stranger looked good.

He had a confused expression on his face until it was replaced with a superior smirk. Sora didn't like it at all; it was way too knowing.

Before the young prince had time to register it, the stranger had pulled the necklace away from and was now holding it in front of his face mockingly.

"Well, well," he said sweetly smirk still on his face. "It looks like you're mine now, prince Sora."

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

1. – Sora may be a Leonheart, but Cloud is still Strife because he's using their dead mother's surname.

**A/N: **Da cliffhanger! What will happen to Sora now? What about Roxas? Or the other's? Review and then you'll find out!

With lots of sugar, Abunai-san.


	2. And I wouldn't give up

**A/N**: Ha haa! I updated. Yay. I'm sorry for my lack of energy, but I had a sports day in school today and I'm kinda tired from it. My guy friends jumped around without their shirts, thought and I got to wear one of my best friends (here known as **Pera-Chan**) mega cool sunglasses, so it was okay. Yay…

**xXxSmidgexXx**: Thanks! Lol, everyone just says that update. I did it. So hah. I don't think Sora would be able to bundle anyone, he's way too Sora for that. Makes sense…

**Mr. Sora Majiggers**: Yay, thank you very much! And it's gonna be yaoilicious… nyah nyah.

**EmoSchemer**: Hiya! I know it's about time, but I had hard time finishing Eclipse. I hope you are able to read my horrible writing till the end.

**Tsukasa Mizushima**: Hey and thank you. I dunno about that appealing and kinky but I suppose they appear that way… I hope you enjoy this, although it seems that you like it already =).

Enjoy it, you monkeys.

_

* * *

  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_- Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.  


* * *

_

**x-x-x- II: And I wouldn't give up. –x-x-x- **

Sora couldn't help but stare at the stranger smirking down to him in pure and utter shock. Had someone just stolen his necklace? Just to be sure of it, Sora's fingers trailed to his neck only to find out that the necklace was gone. The brunette's blue eyes snapped to stranger above him. "W-what?"

The stranger's smirk widened to a full grin as he waved the necklace in front of the young prince's face. "It means that you're my bride now. That's what the king said, right? The one who gets this necklace from you, gets you as his bride." He chuckled very quietly. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

Sora blushed but wasn't able to move his gaze away from those eyes. They were so consuming. This more than annoyed the brunette; he wanted to punch that smirk off of his face.  
**  
**"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the stranger taunted. Finally, Sora was able to move his gaze and did so immediately. He could feel the stranger's eye bore to his skin.

The brunette looked at the ground beside him. Then he suddenly stood up, facing the unknown stranger again. His smirk hadn't gone anywhere. "Give it back," Sora said strongly. To this demand, he only got a laugh from all three Water folks. They seemed to think that the brunette wasn't serious.

"Why should I? I have no reason to give it back," the blond said and shuggered lazily. Sora only glared at him.

"I didn't give it to you, meaning I didn't choose you. So give it back," the brunette demanded, giving his hand to the stranger, expecting him to hand over the necklace. He only received an amused chuckle.

The blond had a strange glint in his blue eyes. "You didn't have the right to choose your husband (Sora flinched at this) in the first. If I'm correct, you didn't know about this before this rather beautiful night."

The brunette prince couldn't say much to this. The annoying blond stranger was correct but he wasn't going to tell him that. He was already a bloody nuisance without the information of his situation.

"Just give it back," Sora said again, this time with much more force in his voice.

The blond only gave an amused and lazy 'hmph' and turned around on his heels. "I think it's our time to leave. Prince Sora does not enjoy our company." All this he said with a mocking smirk on his face. Sora could feel pure anger build up inside him. How annoying this blond boy really was? Then the brunette realised that the stranger still hadn't returned his precious necklace.

Before the Water trio could leave, Sora grabbed the blond's shoulder, making him stop. The said boy turned to him, one eyebrow quirked up. "What is it?" Sora looked him in the eye.

"Just give it back and we can forget all about this," he demanded softly, trying to look as puppy doggish as possible. It didn't work because the other boy only shook his head as he laughed. Then he smiled at Sora. It wasn't a sweet smile, it was a total superior smile.

"I don't think you got it right. You see, I don't _want_ to give it back. Why? Because I like it this way," the blond stranger said smugly. Sora felt like his whole body had weighted like thousand kilos and it sunk throught the solid ground under his feet. This weirdo didn't want to give it back. The brunette thought no one wanted him as bride.

They were just about to go again, until the blond himself stopped them. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm prince Roxas of Water. Pleasure to meet you," Roxas said with a bow.

Sora felt something tug his memory. He had heard of Roxas before… "Ah! You're Water's crown prince!"

The blond crown prince seemed pleased by Sora's knowledge of him. "That's correct. And I was looking for a bride anyway, so it's good you got in my way, prince Sora."

The said brunette was more than mortified. The stupid blond prince had just made him his bride, not really asking him anything. Sora made a mental note to kill his father later and after that kill Roxas too. He had a long black list. And Roxas had just simply taken the necklace from him! Oh, the irony.

Roxas broke the brunette's rather odd thoughts by blowing a kiss and saying: "See you later, my bride."

With that, the Water trio was gone.

**-x-x-x- Elsewhere. –x-x-x-  
**  
"Where is he?"

Cloud rubbed his temples at that voice. Duchess Kairi was a sweet girl, but she did have a damn loud voice. The blond turned to the two teenagers behind him only to see them both glaring at him. He raised one delicate eyebrow. A huge shown of emotion from prince Cloud Strife.

"Who?" the blond asked.

The redhead duchess rolled her blue eyes. "Prince Cloud, you know who we're talking about here. Where's Sora?"

Cloud pretended that realization lit his face up. "Oh, my dear otouto. No, I haven't seen him since the party started. Isn't he with you?" he asked, eyeing the two.

Riku shook his white-clad head. "I thought he was with you. Are you sure you don't know where he is, prince Cloud?"

The cold blond prince narrowed his eyes a little. He didn't really like it when people talked to him so straight. Well, Riku was Sora's friend so it didn't really matter. But still, it was annoying. "I led him out of the ballroom but I haven't seen him after that. And it was about an hour ago. Sora could be anywhere."

The whitnette nodded absent minded, wondering where could his brunette friend be. Right then, a trio of teenagers stepped in the room. The all bowed deeply to Cloud, who acknowledged them by nodding. Riku and Kairi looked at them warily but bowed slightly to them.

"Prince Cloud. Do you know where your father might be?" asked the blond in the middle. He was rather good-looking, but there was something that bothered both of Sora's friends.

Cloud only shook his head. "I believe he has some business with some of our guests. If you have a message to him, I can deliver it to him later," he offered.

The blond smiled politely but shook his head. "No thanks. I just wanted to tell him this."

Now the Sky nobles had their eyes on what the blonde guest was holding up in the light. It was a golden necklace with blue pearls on it. It looked very familiar to all of them: like they had seen it somewhere before. The trio had strange smiles on their lips, like they knew something but weren't going to tell.

Then realization hit Kairi like a comet. "That's Sora's necklace!" she yelled, pointing at it.

Now Riku and Cloud both understood. Their eyes snapped quickly to the blond holding it with a sinister grin on his handsome face. "Got it?"

When no one said anything, Roxas let out a sigh. "Prince Sora is now my bride and if I'm correct, you can say absolutely nothing to it."

Riku felt anger built inside him. Who was this arrogant bastard? "Who the hell are you?!"

The blond turned his gaze to the whitnette. Right when their eyes locked, Riku felt some kind of a spark form between them. He was sure he could never like this arrogant pig. "I'm crown prince Roxas of Water."

When everyone looked shocked, Roxas only chuckled. "Oh, these are count Axel," the redhead beside him nodded. "And this is countess Naminé." The girl gave them all a warm but unsure smile.

Cloud's already narrow eyes narrowed even more. "I never thought this of Water. Where is Sora now?"

Roxas only shuggered nonchalantly. "No idea. Last time I saw him, he was in a north side garden. He probably isn't there anymore."

The older blond got up from his chair and walked over a large window. His father's plan had worked after all. Cloud never thought that giving his baby brother randomly to the one who came first on his way. Well, apparently he had been wrong. The older blond rested his head against the cool window and listened the steady sound of his breathing.

"Prince Cloud?" Kairi asked in a concerned voice. Cloud looked at them throught the reflection of window. Riku and Kairi looked both a bit pale, while Roxas was smug and his two companions impassive as ever.

The blond crown prince turned to all five of them. "We can't just sit here. Someone tell the guards to find Sora as soon as possible. We need him right now."

Riku nodded and walked out of the room to corridor where two guards were standing statically. He motioned them to come closer and when they came, he ordered them: "I want you to find prince Sora as soon as possible. Inform other guards about this."

The two men nodded and ran down the corridor to find our missing prince. The whitnette felt eyes bore to his back. He frowned and turned around to see Roxas, the arrogant Water prince standing there with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" Riku asked rudely.

The blond chuckled lowly, only having the other glare at him harder. Finally, he calmed down. "Duke Riku, may I ask you something?" without waiting for a response, he asked his question. "What is prince Sora actually to you?"

To be true, Riku was surprised by this question. Why would he ask something so randomly? "He's been my best friend since we were born," the whitnette answered coldly.

Roxas smiled pleasantly. "Is that so? Well, I'm happy to meet you, Riku."

With that, the blond prince and his two companions walked past Riku to the direction that the two guards had just left. When they were far enough for the whitnette not to hear them, Axel opened his mouth and asked: "What the hell was that about?"

The blond prince felt how his irresistible smirk grew. Everything was so under his control. "Just checking few things out."

Naminé looked at him curiously. "What exactly, Roxas?"

Damn. Naminé was Roxas's best friend but still, it was annoying when the blond duchess could actually see right throught him. He simply couldn't lie to her. The blond prince glanced at her perfect blue eyes. "Oh, it's nothing."

When both Axel and Naminé looked at him coldly, Roxas sighed in defeat. "Look, I just wanted to know what was duke Riku to prince Sora. They seem a have an unique relationship," he explained.

The red-haired duke beside him raised his eyebrows. "Unique relationship? What do you mean?"

The Water trio had to stop their conversation for a second as they passed a group of masked and drunk people. They giggled but paid them no further attention. Roxas answered Axel's question when they were gone. "You saw how the duke and duchess reacted to the fact that prince Sora is now my…bride. That proves that they are closer than nobles usually are. Just like us three."

The two others smiled warmly to this. "Thanks," they said in unison. Roxas only nodded, not bothering to be emotional in front of all these random people. Luckily they reached the ballroom so Roxas could find his future wife soon.

Future wife… that sounded even in the blond's own mind.

Meanwhile, in the corridor few floors higher Riku glared at the direction that the Water trio had just gone. That blond crown prince was so bloody arrogant! The whitnette wanted to punch that damn smirk off of his face.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Riku turned slightly to see Kairi looking at him. "Relax. I'm sure we can figure this out. Sora is so not going to be that bastard's wife."

Riku chuckled at this. Kairi always spoke highly of everyone, so it was weird that she called the crown prince of Water by names. Kairi smirked at him. "Stop laughing and find Sora."

The whitnette sweatdropped. "Didn't you just say we…?"

Kairi hit him to the arm. "Shut up. Now, let's go before that total asshole finds him." With that, the redhead pulled Riku with her along the long corridor. Cloud was left in the room to think about the wonders of life.

Riku and Kairi practically ran down to the ballroom, where they thought Sora might be. To add their despair the room was really full and they even saw the Water trio there too. The whitnette was becoming really frustrated: no one could just disappear to thin air! Sora had to be somewhere! None of the guards had found the brunette yet.

"Where could he be?" Kairi asked in a strangled voice. Riku only shook his head, thoughts going throught his head too quickly.

They did a perfect 360-degree turn and walked towards the thrones. Neither of them had no idea where they were going and where they should look for Sora. Panic was quickly taking over their minds.

Right when Kairi was about to say something to Riku, they heard an all too familiar voice: Sora.

"Go away!" Sora yelled, but no one heard him. Roxas only laughed. The brunette never ended amusing him.

"Your brother, prince Cloud, wants to see you. We're only delivering the message," Axel said uncaringly.

_'Wow, he can speak'_ Sora thought in wonder but continued his fighting anyway. "If I wanted some information, I would've asked for it."

The blond prince rolled his blue eyes. "I have known you for only few hours and I already know that I'm gonna have hell of a time with you."

Sora shot him a death glare that could match Cloud's. Damn, it was scary. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Roxas observed the feisty brunette for a while. Then he suddenly pulled the other with him to the thrones so that everyone in the ballroom could see them. Sora tried to break free from the blond's grip, but it was too firm for him.

"What are you going?" He was ignored.

Roxas clapped his hands, making everyone turn to them. When they silenced, he began: "Everyone, I think the game has come to its end." There was a groan of disappointment. "Because I, prince Roxas of Water, have won it." Roxas held out the necklace so that everyone could see he wasn't lying.

Then, before anyone could do anything, Roxas kissed Sora straight and squarely on the lips.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Buah!

I end it here. Why? Because I feel like it. A **NOTE:** If anyone was wondering about the strange titles of the chapters, I have an explanation: They are sentences from the songs that are posted in the chapters. Buah.

Now, REVIEW! I really need feedback!

With lots of kisses, Abunai-san.


	3. Is it too late?

**A/N: **Wow! I updated. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy in school (Like writing an essay in Swedish) and my screwed up monkey friends. Yep, they're _nejied, _cause Neji means screw in Japanese. Don't ask what it has got to do with any of this.

**xXxSmidgexXx: **Right on!

**dark-ranmaru: **Thanks! I hope it doesn't matter if Roxy is rather OOC; I like him better that way. Your beloved chapter three is here.

**Mr. Sora Majiggers: **Thank you. BUAH! I'm master of evil cliffhangers. I love it when Roxas's a total seme…

**KLutZdin0: **Lots of thanks. Sorry if it bothers you but I'm gonna call Sora the blondie's wife, because he's such a girl XD.

**Tsukasa Mizushima: **Thank thou. Typo's shouldn't matter and I'm too lazy to correct them anyway, so live with it. Really, your review is way too nice for me…

**EmoSchemer: **Thanks and sorry! I know I need to practice with that, but I'm only an innocent little girl from north. Lame excuse. Thanks for pointing it out.

**Kou Seiren:** Thanks! I do hope they are interesting enough to you… And sorry, I had to change your name since my stupid computer didn't like it.

**Enjoy it or don't.**

* * *

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
'Cause I used to know_

_- Friend or foe by t.A.T.u._

* * *

**-x-x-x- III: Is it too late? –x-x-x-**

King of Sky was more than happy. Actually, he was enthusiastic.

He had made few agreements with the archduke of Mist but that hadn't been easy: he had had to make many entertaining situations to keep that man happy. Damn, the nobles in Mist were sure spoiled. The king didn't care for that so much anymore when he had finally gotten what he wanted. The brunette did a sharp turn and walked closer and closer the infamous ballroom.

When the king was close enough, he could hear a lot of clapping and wolf-whistles. The king had no idea what was going on, so he pushed his way throught the crowd to the thrones.

There he saw something that left him with serious shock, surprise, triumph, proud and even a little bit of happiness:

He saw his son Sora kiss prince Roxas.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

Let's just say that Sora was humiliated.

The damn blond hottie was kissing him and he had absolutely nothing that he could do to that. His mouth was wet, hot and so seme-ish that Sora was having hard time trying to fight the slightly older boy off of him.

The brunette felt how Roxas smirked once again before pulling quickly back.

"Excuse us," Sora heard him say as he pulled the poor confused brunette with him the mass of humans and then suddenly, out of there. The brunette found himself being pulled along a corridor and then to a room.

The room was small. It had only one door, bed with fire red sheets, three wardrobes and two huge windows covered by lilac curtains. Because there was no light, Sora could hardly see anything.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled when Roxas clocked the door behind them. The blonde only gave a sweet smile.

"What do you think we're actually doing here?"

Sora could only raise his eyebrows. This guy was weird, weirder than Cloud. That was a lot. So the brunette decided it was time to kick him and flee.

Roxas seemed to realize this by reading the other's face. "Nuh-ah-ah. Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you go when I had such a hard time finding you?" he stepped in front of the door, blocking the brunette's way out. "You've got it all wrong, Sora dear."

Sora glared hard at him. "Don't ever call me 'dear' again."

Roxas only laughed deep from his throat. This noise made Sora shiver and you could say that he didn't like it at all. "What's so funny?"

"You," the still laughing blond managed to gasp out. The brunette felt heat coming up on his cheeks; this _prince_ was seriously pissing him off.

"Shut up," he hissed venomously.

The laughter immediately shut down and the slightly older prince looked straight at Sora. His gaze was like pure ice. "Excuse me?"

The brunette was terrified by the coldness of those blue eyes. Because he was a prince, no one had ever been so rude to him and glare at him. But then again, this blondie in front of him was from Water and it meant he hated him for the hell of it. Still, Sora didn't give up but glared at him equally.

Roxas suddenly smirked. "I don't think I heard right. Did you just tell me to _shut up_?"

Sora gulped, inaudible. "Yes. Yes, I did."

Suddenly, the loud-mouthed brunette Sky prince found himself being pinned against the door, Roxas's body pressing against his. Sora felt how the blond tightened his grip on his wrist above his head. He gulped.

Roxas had that sweet fake smile on his face again. "I advice you to never to do that again. I really don't like it when people order me around."

That was the first time when Sora noticed this funny little thing about Roxas. He seemed to be a good actor. Just before he had been really evil and now he was smiling really sweetly. It made the brunette nervous. When Sora had been just a little boy, he had seen father act the similar way to their important guests. You know, act sweet and wonderful person and are an asshole in the reality.

But how could he be sure of it? Uh-oh. Sora really had no time to think of this. The blondie pinning him—Wait a minute?! PINNING? When did that happen?

"What are you doing?!" he shirked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I feel like this conversation is going on a circle. And by the way, I'm pinning you against the door."

It was Sora's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I know what you're _doing_, but what the fuck?"

The blond chuckled once again, resting his head against Sora's neck. The said brunette felt his breath and had to resist an urge to moan. Damn, the blond was way too tempting. "You really have a dirty mouth."

The smirk was on his face when he looked Sora in the eyes and moved a little closer if that was possible. "Should I clean it up for you?"

Before either of the princes could do anything, the door was opened. Roxas was quick enough to move away from it, but poor Sora wasn't so he was send down on the floor. He tried to get up quickly, but froze when he heard who exactly had come to the room.

"Prince Roxas! Pleasure to meet you," the king of Sky said in a falsely nice voice, bowing to the blond.

Roxas smiled just as falsely. "King of Sky. The pleasure's all mine." The men hugged each other while Sora gathered himself together and rose from the floor. He looked between those two.

His father smiled. "I'm so happy that you happened to win the game. It would have been dreadful if it had been someone else!"

"Indeed. It would have been very unfortunate," Roxas stole a glance at Sora, who looked more than confused. What was the blondie up to?

The brunette king turned around on his heels and gestured towards the open door. "Shall we go? We have to inform many people and plan your wedding. Isn't that wonderful, Sora?" he asked suddenly, locking his eyes with Sora's.

The brunette thought an absolute no but somehow his mouth formed a yes. The two others smiled and the king started speaking something, but neither of the teen princes didn't listen. Roxas smirked (once again) to the brunette.

"I'm glad you are eager to plan our wedding," Roxas laughed, when Sora tried to kill him with his glare. Before the Sky prince could come up nasty remark, the blond Water prince was gone.

Sora sighed in defeat and went after them. He really needed sleep right now.

**-x-x-x- I'm really getting fed up with these skips. –x-x-x-**

Bright morning light shone through Sora's eyelids. He thought it was way too early for waking up so the brunette only turned around on his bed. When he realised that this really didn't help at all, the young prince crawled under his huge pillows.

"Prince Sora…" he heard a soft female voice say, but was not in the mood to listen to it. So Sora only grunted and crawled deeper inside his fluffy bed. He felt someone push gently his back but decided to ignore it.

There was another voice. "My lord, you need to get up. There are many things to do." The Sky prince ignored this. Why didn't these voices understand that he had had a very long night? And with and total asshole? There was another tug.

"Prince Sora, it is one o'clock! Please wake up!" the first voice yelled. Sora opened his eyes and crawled out from his pillow cave. Light blinded him for a moment but when he got his eyesight back, he saw two maids looking at him warily.

"Fine, I'm awake," he grunted. "Why did you wake me up?" Usually, when the brunette prince had nothing on mornings (his studies as a prince were on a break), the maids let him sleep long till the day.

Blue-haired maid cleared her throat as the other went to open the balcony doors. "Prince Sora, the king has arranged a meeting with prince Roxas and king Alexander of Water."

The brunette yawned and scratched his hair. "When is it?"

"Two o'clock."

Sora nodded slowly. "What time is it now?" The two maids shared a look with each other.

"It's one," answered the white-haired one, whom gestured at the ancient clock on the wall opposite his huge and fluffy bed.

The brunette nodded, not really paying attention to his actions. Sora got up from his bed and stretched his body. He was wearing only deep blue boxers. The Sky prince walked out on his balcony and watched how servants took care of their front yard. Sora leaned on the reeling and let the morning wind touch his face.

He heard how his maids shuffled to make his bed look good and make his room look like a human actually used it, not some lazy prince. The brunette watched lazily as the servants were cleaning up the mess from last night.

"Prince Sora!" the blue-haired maid yelled, destroying the brunette's well-spent time. Sora turned around.

"What?!"

"Please come inside! There is something we need you to do," she yelled back. The brunette nodded and walked back inside.

As the white-haired maid pushed the double-doors close after him, Sora noticed there were at least three men in his room, all of them waiting for something. Before the Sky prince could say anything, there was a loud giggle from his blue-haired maid.

"Aqua!" the other poked her on the ribs. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, Crystal!" Aqua managed to gasp out. "But I can't stop!"

Sora and the three unknown men looked at the two girls like they had lost their minds. When things were getting a little awkward, the brunette prince decided it was time to stop and cleared his throat. The maid duo immediately stopped and straightened themselves.

"Prince Sora, these are lackeys from Water. They wanted an immediate meeting with you and we couldn't stop them," Crystal explained with a worried expression. Sora looked at these people. They all looked like they hadn't had fun in years.

"What exactly do you want?" the brunette loud-mouth asked as politely as he could. One of the men looked at him oddly.

"Prince Sora, we're actually here to give you these," he said and handed Sora a huge bush of flowers. There were roses, daisies, violets, sunflowers and some blue flowers that the young prince had never seen before. Actually, there were many bundles of these flower bushes.

"W-what's all this?" Sora asked in confusion as Aqua and Crystal only placed more flowers all over his ever so tidy room.

"They are all congratulation flowers from the Water kingdom. They all want to give some credit to their new queen," one of the men who had a beard, by the way, answered his question. Sora titled his head and looked all around the room.

"Who's this new queen?" he asked when no one spotted to his eye.

There was a silence as the three men from Water looked at Sora as if considering him. The two maids had finally lost it and were now laughing both on the floor while clutching their stomachs. "What?" the brunette asked.

The third man, who hadn't spoken until then, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ahem, prince Sora, I think they mean you as their new queen since you _are_ marrying crown prince Roxas…"

The brunette blushed as red as a tomato. Why the hell was he so slow in the mornings? "Oh of course. E heh he hee…" No one else laughed.

There was a knock from the door. Aqua rose feebly to her feet and stumbled to open it. The doorway revolved Riku and Kairi, both wearing pale grey kimonos. The whitnette's eyebrows rose once again. "Is this a bad time?" he asked, eyeing them all.

Sora shook his head, happy to see his two best friends. "No, it's alright. My guests were just leaving."

The men took his hint and after a bow, walked out of his room. Riku and Kairi stepped in and plopped down on the soft cushions around his room. "Wow! Where are all these flowers from?" Kairi asked.

"Aqua and Crystal, you can leave. I need a private word with duke Riku and duchess Kairi," Sora commanded. The two maids bowed and walked silently out, closing the door after them.

Sora turned to his friends. "These flowers are from the kingdom of Water. They gave them to me as a congratulation gift."

The eyes of the other nobles widened. "Like for marrying that bastard?" The whitnette asked in total confusion. The blue eyed prince shuggered.

Kairi only smiled optimistically. "I think it's a sweet think to do. I mean, they seem to care for you although they have never met you in person." The two boys only looked at oddly.

Sora reminded silent for a moment. He had a really important thought he wanted to share with his friends. "Guys, I wanna tell you something important."

"You're pregnant!" Riku yelled in shock, having a face like 'The Scream' by Edvard Much. The brunette looked shocked.

"No! You pervert!" Riku only cackled.

Kairi slammed he hand down on the table to gain silence. "Shut up! Sora-chan, you need to get dressed. You can tell us while doing it." She helped the boy by getting his lilac, almost white, kimono from one closet. The brunette hid behind his chinese-style screen and the redhead duchess gave him his outfit.

"So what was your great big master idea?" Riku asked with a hint of sarcasm. Behind his screen, Sora rolled his eyes.

"When I was alone with Roxas—" he started, but was cut off by his friends. "What? Is he here?" the brunette panicked.

There was a loud crack as Kairi tried to keep Riku from falling from his comfortable seat. "Since when have you called him by his name?" Riku yelled in shock.

The brunette slammed his head with his hand. "It has absolutely nothing to do with this! Will you listen to me now?" This was followed by an eerie silence.

"Thank you. Now, when I was alone with him (don't even ask why) I noticed that he's an actor."

There was a soft gasp from the redhead duchess. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

The brunette tied his obi around his body. "I mean that at one time he seems to be sweet and kind, but in a second he's an total asshole." Sora observed himself from a mirror beside him. He didn't really like this clothing but oh well.

"Now I need a plan to expose that asshole," he announced as he stepped away from his screen. Riku nodded to his kimono in an approving way as he tried to gather himself out of one armchair.

Kairi raised her eyebrows to this. "What kind of a plan?"

Sora only shuggered. "I really have no idea." Both of his friends slammed their heads.

"It's time to go," Riku said suddenly, pointing at the clock on the wall. It was quarter to two. Sora felt how colour drained from his face: Where the hell their meeting was held in? He couldn't remember neither Aqua nor Crystal remember.

Riku seemed to be able to read his mind. "The meeting is held in west wing. We'll lead you there." With that, the Sky trio left Sora's room on their quest towards doom.

They wandered around for those fifteen minutes, until they ended up in front of one huge wooden door with lots of inscriptions in it. While looking at it, the brunette prince gulped nervously. He was going to have a discussion with two assholes and his uncaring father about wedding and uniting the two kingdoms. Hell.

The whitnette clapped his back. "Good luck, my friend."

Kairi gave him a sympathetic smile and dragged the whitnette away with her. Sora was left alone.

Then he turned around bravely and knocked the door.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Ahaha, I hate it. There was a lot of random stuff and I really don't know what they've got to do with anything. Anyway, now we know that Roxas is an evil manipulator. Yay…

NOTE: I'm free for any suggestions if you want to give any to me.

With lots of random stuff, Abunai-san.


	4. A boyish notion of false emotion

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot, but I've been busy with my summer job. I hope you understand.

**Kou Seiren: **…I'm never gonna call you a pineapple. Lol, that's just so GAY! Not that I have anything against it, no. Evil Roxy will stay for long, believe me. I kinda enjoy writing him like that.

**xXxSmidgexXx: **That's Sky to you! By the way, even I can't remember what you said…

**EmoSchemer: **Yeah, very constructive. What would you say if I'd stop writing this? Nah, I'm not capable of doing that…. Pathetic.

**dark-ranmaru: **Really, I have no idea why I made them call Sora the queen of Water. Maybe because I thought that it would be logical, cause two kings just sounds so dumb.

**KLutZdin0: **Nyah, nyah. I just love to make Leonie like that… this fic is going way too OOC.

**Tsukasa Mizushima: **You are being nice, honest! I really had no idea what I was writing so please excuse me my randomness. Gotta love seme Roxas! I can't believe some people make him uke. PLEASE don't kill me! I just love cliffhangers and it keeps you people reading this, right? So anyway, thanks for your suggestions. I'll add them here and there…

**the-ice-cold-alchemist: **Thanks for your reviews! I'll update as often as I can.

**VioletHearts13: **Aw, don't sulk. As I've already said, I'm master of cliffhangers, live with it XD.

**Mr. Sora Majiggers: **Thanks for that comment. I thought my writing sucked. It didn't. Yay…

**Melanie Pachebel: **Thank you! But really, bugs? Sora would die due a heart attack. And thanks for calling me sempai. (Blush)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Tell me what I want to say  
Save me for another day  
Break me, it's the game you play  
Hate me as I turn away_

_- Looking glass by the Birthday Massacre (I really recommend this song, it's WONDERFUL!)  


* * *

_  
**-x-x-x- IV: A boyish notion of false emotion. –x-x-x-  
**  
Roxas smirked lazily as he heard a knock from the door. It had to be his consort, since everyone else needed were in their places. One guard opened the door to reveal his future wife in a pale lilac kimono and looking a little nervous. The blond simply had to smirk to this: He was so easy to control.

Last night though, the boy had discovered his so called secret. Axel said it was a problem, but Roxas rather used secret. It didn't make him sound like a freak. Anyway, back to business.

The brunette prince walked inside, observing everyone around the long golden table. When his blue eyes locked with Roxas's own, the blond smiled as sweetly as he could. Sora only blushed and looked quickly away.

"Hello," Roxas vaguely heard his father say. He simply couldn't help it and rolled his blue eyes. Why had his father go and steal Sora's attention? Roxas wanted his eyes stay on him forever!

The brunette loud-mouth gave a nervous smile and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, king Alexander." His father smiled once more and draw out a chair for Sora. He smiled as he sat down.

When Sora was seated beside Roxas, the king of Sky cleared his throat. "Guards, you may leave. I will call for you if you are needed." All the guards nodded and walked out, closing the door after them. The four royalties were left in silence.

"So," the king of Sky started, leaning back on his seat. "Where shall we start?"

Roxas saw, from the corner of his eye, that Sora sifted rather uncomfortably on his seat. The brunette boy seemed to hate being so close to him (their chairs had few inches of space between them). Too bad he wasn't in charge of it.

"I suggest we start thinking where their wedding will be held. It's more important than flavour of a cake," king of Water said, smiling very pointedly. The two princes had to roll their eyes. How could their fathers argue in a situation like this?

The brunette king frowned in annoyance. "That doesn't help at all."

King Alexander only shuggered, looking rather smug. "I never said it was supposed to help. I just suggested."

A sigh escaped from the blond-haired crown prince. "How about getting to the point?" The two kings looked at him oddly and Roxas could only smile innocently. Sora could only wonder what was the quietest way to get out of this one.

The blonde's father nodded his head. "Let's stop this childishness. Prince Sora, what do you suggest for a wedding place?"

Roxas saw how his consort was startled by this sudden question from his future father-in-law. The king of Sky looked at his son with an impassive expression whereas the king of Water looked very encouraging.

Sora was quiet for a moment. "How about the border? I mean," he added, looking panicked when everyone else looked a bit apprehensive. "It's close to both kingdoms. That way everyone could come and either of us should worry about long distances."

There was a pondering silence as the two kings wondered the brunette's idea. Roxas leaned back on his seat. He had absolutely nothing to be worried about. Sora took care of everything.

Then king Alexander broke the already peaceful silence. "I think it's a good idea. We should use the border. Besides, the nature is very beautiful around there." The brunette king nodded in agreement.

"So now," Roxas spoke up for a long time. "We have the place. What about the guests?"

"Everyone," the king of Sky said as if it was obvious. "What's the idea of wedding when no one sees it? All our familiars from other kingdoms."

The three other nobles nodded their heads slowly. "Sounds good to me," king Alexander said slowly, still nodding. The soon-to-be-married-not-so-willingly-from-Sora's-part couple said nothing, but no one cared about their opinions anyway: the two kings actually planned the whole thing.

"All we need to do is get a lot of couriers. I believe that both have to invite their own guests: we both have different taste in people," the brunette king said while taking out a paper and a quill. He started writing few things as a memo about the wedding.

Roxas really wished that their fathers would get the hell out of here. He needed to speak to Sora alone. Well, not exactly speak; he had something more physical in mind. He simply had to smirk to this idea.

His father, who coughed, interrupted these rather perverted thoughts. "Then what about the food? I think there should be something from both kingdoms."

"I agree," the king of Sky said plainly and simply. "I can take care of that, if you take care of all the decoration. Is that fine?"

The blond king nodded his head as he read the paper where everything was written in a neat style. He smiled in approval. "I think this will do. Shall we inform everyone about this?" the king of Water asked politely.

"Yes, I think that is the best idea," the brunette king answered and rose from his chair. The two kings smiled at each other and then walked over the door. Only at the door king of Sky turned to the two princes who had also rose from their seats. "Oh no. You'll stay here and discuss a bit on your own. When you're finished, come to my first study." With that they were gone.

The two were left completely alone.

"So," Roxas started. He was lounging on his seat looking at Sora with a mischievous expression. "What shall we discus about?"

Sora looked at him with suspicion. "What kind of a question is that? Isn't it obvious what we're going to do?"

When the blond only looked at him in question, the brunette sighed deeply. "Look. My plan was to sit here quietly until the time's up and we can go to my father's study."

Roxas smiled at this, his eyebrows raised. "That sounds kinda …dull." He smiled wider. "I think we're ought to do something else."

The brunette gulped at this. What else did the idiot blond actually mean? "Don't be stupid. We don't like each other so there's no reason to act."

The blond stared at Sora for a time that seemed to be million years. Then suddenly, without a warning, his mask broke. For the first time in ten years, Roxas showed his true self: The blue eyes stared at the brunette before him in a cold way. The blond's whole body was tense as he gave an impassive look at Sora. The brunette knew instantly that was the real Roxas: the one who smiled and joked was a total fake.

"So," when Roxas started speaking, his voice was as cold as his eyes. "You've noticed."

Sora had suspected that Roxas was wearing some kind of a mask but never realized why. Now he understood. "Yes, I've noticed."

Roxas allowed himself a small smirk, but it was more like a grimace. "And you think you understand? You think you understand why walk around acting something I'm definitely not? If you think you do, then please, share."

The brunette unconsciously stepped back as he observed the other. "You… What are you…?"

The blond sighed deeply and rose from his seat. Then he looked back at Sora. "As I suspected. You have no idea why I am acting like this. Well…" Roxas walked over the brunette, who bravely stood his ground.

"You have always been the second child," Roxas began in his ice-cold voice as he stood before Sora. "You were never told the same things as the crown prince. You were never able to understand the pressure of it. The pressure of ruling a kingdom. One can simply crack under it," he smirked. "My way of surviving it was acting."

Without even realizing it, Sora and Roxas were a mere inch away from each other. Sora's breath mixed with the blond's and made him shiver. He tried to hide it. "You think that allows you to act so arrogantly?"

If the brunette hadn't stood before Roxas, the blond could have sworn that those words hadn't come out of his fiancé's mouth. "Excuse me?"

Sora didn't notice as the words left his mouth. "Just because you've had a bad childhood, doesn't give you the right to act like everyone else are crap! You have no right to be like that! You can't pretend to people!"

Roxas gave him an impassive look again. "You like me better this way?"

The brunette blushed deeply and shook his head quickly. "No! I don't like you at any way!"

The blond only sighed. Then he stored over the door, while showing Sora slightly on his shoulder. The brunette turned to yell at him some more, but noticed that Roxas was waiting him on the door with familiar arrogant smirk on his face. "So are you coming or what?"

Sora only stared at him in confusion. Roxas sighed again. "Come on. We're going to tell our fathers what we discussed."

The blue-eyed brunette was even more confused. "But… we didn't discuss anything!"

"That's exactly why you are quiet and let me do the speaking." With that, the blond crown prince was gone. Sora stared after him and blinked few times.

"EH?!" he yelled in realization. The other had just ditched him! Sora knew he had no choice, so he ran after the older prince.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

"SORA BLOODY LEONHEART!"

The said brunette winced but continued to eat his lunch anyway. He was having fried potatoes, chicken, vegetables, wine, pudding for desert and some different salads. Sora waited patiently for Riku to burst from the lounges double-doors, as he in five seconds did.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU?!" he bellowed in Sora's ear as he continued to eat calmly.

"Riku-chan, there's no need to be so loud in the middle of day. It's quite bothersome," Sora stated calmly, while the whitnette glared at the side of his head.

The brunette calmly laid his knife and fork down, wiped his mouth and then looked at the still fuming Riku. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

It seemed like the green-eyed boy had been waiting for this question. He stood straight, much taller than the sitting brunette. "How did the discussion go?" he asked, hands folded against his chest. Sora sighed deeply. He had been afraid that this would come up later.

"Where's Kairi?" he asked instead of answering.

Riku frowned ever so slightly. "She has business to attend to. Do you really think that she hasn't anything else to do than hang around here?"

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Apetereantly, you don't."

"…Anyway, what happened?" the whitnette changed their topic quickly and turned his head away. Sora looked around the lounge: there were guards and maids everywhere. In his mid, the blue-eyed prince made a quick decision and stood up.

"Everyone, I'm going to leave to gardens with duke Riku. Please don't interrupt us." They all nodded and muttered a 'yes, prince Sora.' The said prince nodded in approval and left the lounge with Riku.

They wandered down from the lounge, throught corridors, down few stairs and then got out of the castle by using a huge glass door. They entered in a garden full of flowers. It was one part of the huge labyrinth that worked as their front yard (A/N: That sounds weird!). The couple found a marble bench and sat down on it.

"So," Riku started leaning back but still supporting himself by his hands.

The brunette prince looked at the afternoon sky. "It didn't go too well."

The whitnette arched an eyebrow. "Geez, very helpful. Really, what did you discuss about? Was that asshole a total asshole? Inform me!"

Sora turned to his best friend fully searching his face, while his own was dead serious. "You sure you wanna know what happened?"

Riku gulped but nodded, preparing for the worst (quite eagerly, I would say…).

Sora threw his hands in the air. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I mean, father and my father-in-law discussed everything and that asshole & me were left out of it! Not that I complain, thought…"

The whitnette blinked a couple of time, before bursting out laughing. He had to clutch his stomach as he laughed himself of the marble bench. Sora stared at him. "What is so funny?!"

"This! You're such a sissy!" he laughed, not realizing that his best friend was almost crying at that point.

Sora stared at him, his left eye twitching. "Stop it!"

"I can't!" Riku laughed hopelessly.

"That means you don't want to!" the brunette accused, his hands on his hips.

The whitnette gave him an innocent look. He rose from the ground and brushed his pale green robes from grass and other dirt. Then the green-eyed duke smiled at the prince apologetically. "Sorry, Sora-chan. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"But you did it anyway," Sora stated gloomily, making Riku sweatdrop.

The whitnette coughed awkwardly and sat down beside his best friend. "It's okay."

The brunette turned sharply to him and Riku was surprised to see tears in his sparkling blue eyes. "It's not okay!"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna get married within two weeks!" Sora yelled desperately, clutching the front of Riku's robes.

Finally, the famous for his good looks duke Riku Umenoi was shocked. The whitnette stared at his best friend for a time that felt like thousand years and then asked: "What?"

The blue-eyed prince nodded eagerly. "I'm getting married within two weeks!"

Riku felt like vomiting right there and right then. He grabbed Sora by his shoulders and shook him a little. "But that's impossible! You just can't leave this kingdom within two weeks!"

Sora hung his head, but Riku could see how tears leaked down his smooth cheeks. "It can't be helped," he whispered.

The green-eyed boy felt like suffocating. "But… but there must be something we can do!" One look was enough to tell him that there was nothing.

Sora hugged Riku as he sobbed against his chest. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

The green-eyed duke tensed a little, but then relaxed again. "I promise." He felt how Sora hugged him tighter and wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy.

The hugging couple didn't notice that in a balcony not very far away from them, a certain blond crown prince was watching them with a lazy smirk on his face. His head was rested against the railing and supporting his head at the same time. "Those two seem to be attracted to each other."

Axel, who was sipping tea with him and Naminé, raised his eyebrows. "What ever makes you think that?"

Roxas didn't even bother to look at him, but gave a lazy snort. "Just look at them: sitting there and hugging, having no idea that I'm about to make an end to that."

The blond duchess looked at her friend with an odd expression. "I thought you didn't like prince Sora that way."

The blue-eyed crown prince smirked. "I don't. I just can't stand the fact that someone like duke Riku spends time with him. But as said, I'll make an end to that." He had rather maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Is it just me, or is Roxas losing it?" Naminé asked from Axel.

He just sipped his tea and the blond duchess took that as a yes.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Wow. That was …random. I had no idea what I was writing; I just made it up along the way. Thought, I want to hear YOUR opinion about it.

So review!

With lots of scheming, Abunai-san.


	5. Guess you're out of luck

**AN: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer broke down completely so that I had to buy a new one. Besides, I had my confirmation camp that took a week away from my life. My apologies.

**Kou Seiren: **Yes, yes, I'll blame Katekyo Hitman Reborn =). And Riku does like Sora that way. BUAH! And yes, you'll have to wait till they get married.

**xXxSmidgexXx: **Lil' Roxy indeed has some secrets he's not going to share…

**dark-ranmaru: **I'm glad you think so even thought it was short. Everyone seems to like this evil Roxas more…

**Mr. Sora Majiggers: **Wow, dude! I can imagine Roxy losing his mind like that! What a funny image… Thanks that you're patient enough to wait for my updates.

**kLutZdin0: **I just love possessive Roxas! I believe two weeks is just enough for you people to suffer. That sounds too evil, sorry.

**Tsukasa Mizushima: **Hah! You admitted it! (Glomps back) Our blondie has some emotion issues, that's why he simply can't admit he likes Sora. I hope you waited for this and I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier.

**VioletHearts13: **…I'm not sure I'm able to give you a puppy… anyway, I so agree with you at the Roxas matter. I like to make him evil. By the way, I love your avatar.

**Yaoi Love Pwr: **Hello! I'm glad that you like and I agree about the Roxas matter with you too. Lemony-ness… I hope I'm able to make a good scene about that. See what Riku is gonna do… Buah! Sorry that I had to change your name, the new computer doesn't like it.

**KHfujoshigirl98: **I wanted to update as fast as I could, but I really had hard time. Please forgive me!

**CottonCandyHaze: **Thanks! It's not M because I'm not good with those scenes. It would be if I was. Anyway, I thank you for your support.

**unseenandforgotten**: I wonder... I suppose he may become nicer, but I'm definitely not sure. ANOTHER RANDOM PERSON! LOVE YOU! Right... thanks for waiting for my update.

**Wait a minute… WHERE'S EMOSCHEMER?! MY LOYAL READER, PLEASE COME BACK!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
you don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_- U + ur hand by P!nk._

_

* * *

_

**-x-x-x- V: Guess you're out of luck. –x-x-x-**

Sora stared at his hands in silence. Why he was staring at his hands to intensively, he had no idea. His mind was completely blank like a paper without anything in it. While staring at his oh-so-interesting hands, the brunette prince was sitting on a sofa in his brother's office, having no idea why he was there.

"Sora," Cloud's soft voice stopped Sora staring at his hands. He looked at his brother who was writing a letter.

"Yes?"

Cloud looked at him with his ever-serious blue eyes. "Is something bothering you? You've been awfully quiet."

The brunette shuggered warily and gave a small smile to his older brother. "I'm just thinking about this whole marriage thing…"

"What about it?" there was a hint of surprise in the blond prince's voice. Sora sighed and grabbed a pillow next to him and crushed it against his chest as comfort.

"I'm only sixteen. It's too early!" he whined and glanced at Cloud who was staring at him wisely as usual.

There was a slight frown on his face. "You mean you're _already_ sixteen. Many nobles are already married at that age."

The brunette prince had a frown of his own on his face. "You're not married." He pointed out very wisely. It seemed childish to argue with Cloud at that matter, but Sora knew his brother wouldn't care.

"Every one of us has to get married at some point. Your time just happened to come earlier than mine. Or did you think that I'd never get married as the future king of this country?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sora sifted uncomfortably on his seat and looked at his brother rather pleadingly. "It's not fair," he whispered.

Cloud returned to his letter (which seemed like a novel to the brunette prince.). He wrote calmly, but when Sora sniffed loudly, his quill stopped for a moment before he started writing again. The blue-eyed prince kept sniffing, until Cloud sighed. "Sora, stop it."

His little brother complied silently, sulking like a small child. Silence resumed with the two brothers again, while Sora's mind wandered back to nothingness. He knew he shouldn't act so spoiled over a thing that was good for his own status and the peace of the two kingdoms. But still! It seemed so unfair that he had to marry a _guy_ he knew nothing about!

The blue-eyed raised an eyebrow to himself. Of course he knew something about him: that stupid blond's secret. Sora had no idea what he should do with information like that. Was it for use or not? He glanced sideways at Cloud (who was still writing that damn letter). His brother had never been acting like that. He was always himself with guests and family.

Sora shook his brown head. What was he thinking? Of course he couldn't compare Roxas to Cloud: they were totally in two different levels.

Lost in a thought Sora didn't notice how Cloud had stopped writing. He was thrown out of his train of thought by the blond crown prince, who happened to cough very loudly at the moment. The brunette looked like he had been hit on the head. "What?"

"I was just wondering," Cloud started while rising from his chair and walking over his brother, who looked suspicious. "Could you give this letter to duke Axel of Water? It's very important."

Sora eyed the white envelope warily, but nodded. It was no harm giving that letter to the duke of Water. He looked up to his brother. "Where do I find him?"

"Go to the third floor, and then go to the last door on the left of the west wing. If a servant opens the door for you and offers to deliver that letter themselves, tell them that prince Cloud wanted him to have that letter directly from you." The blond smirked. "I suppose they'll listen to you in that case."

Sora nodded in understandment and rose from the comfortable sofa to take the letter. But when he was at the door, sudden smartness hit him like lighting. He turned back to his brother. "But if he's in this castle, then why are you writing a letter to him?" the brunette asked.

Cloud only smiled happily. "That letter is full of information I cannot discuss with him face to face. That's why," he said merrily and pushed his little brother out of the door. "Have fun!" the blond crown prince said and closed the door right on Sora's face.

The blue-eyed prince stared at the door his eyes very wide. What the hell had just happened? Cloud seemed to be way too happy about the fact that he was going to meet a noble of Water. But since Sora didn't really have anything else to do, he started walking down the corridors down to the third floor.

Duke Axel of Water... why hadn't Sora ever heard of him before? The castle was full of servants and friends of King Alexander and his ...fiancé. They had had the liberty of taking their court with them, but the brunette couldn't see why; he'd be moving to the land of Water anyway. Still, duke Axel was a mystery. Surely someone had to know who he was: as said, maids knew everything. Aqua and Crystal, his own maids, knew who this duke was. Not that they had bothered telling him who he was.

Without really noticing it, the blue-eyed prince had arrived to the third floor's west wing. He looked around and only thing he saw was the curious looking Water nobles looking at him. Sora tried to walk past them pride-fully as he could, but it was hard when whispers rose among the nobles as he passed them.

"Is that him? Our future queen?"

"Somehow, I imagined him to be older." there was a giggle. "I imagined him to be more like a girl. Prince Roxas is known for his taste in girlish boys."

"No, I think he's the most girlish our prince has ever had."

Sora took a deep breath as he tried to ignore their looks, whispers and unnerving giggles. Oh, how he hated rumouring. They always moved someone to the spot light in a bad way and usually, it was someone well-known. But as a prince of Sky, the brunette was never safe from gossips. They followed him like a shark follows a ship. Sora narrowed his blue eyes and walked briskly over the last door on the left. The brunette prince knocked.

He didn't have to wait for long for an old balding servant man to open the white door with a slight sneer on his face. "How can I help you?" he blurted out rather rudely.

Sora didn't really like this servant's attitude, but he had to be polite for usual façade. "I'm looking for Duke Axel. I am here to give him this letter," he held out the white envelope on the level of the man's face.

The servant raised one white eyebrow in suspicion. "And may I ask who wants my lord to have this ...letter?" he hesitated at the word letter, eyeing the envelope warily.

"Crown prince Cloud," Sora answered calmly. He rather enjoyed looking how the little colour that the man had on his face seemed to fade away. He cleared his throat loudly few times to make it work again.

"I'll ask the duke is he able to meet you now, my lord," he croaked out, bowed and moved to the rooms to find his yet unknown master. The blue-eyed prince saw from the corner of his eye that the Water nobles all craned their necks to see what their future 'queen' wanted from their duke.

Soon the servant returned looking a lot more polite than earlier. He gave Sora a small, forced smile as a polite gesture. "Duke Axel would be very delighted to see you now, my lord. If you please..." he gestured inside the room lightly and Sora walked in, pleased that he didn't have to stand at the door for Water nobles to stare at him. He heard the door close after him and soon the servant was leading him inside the guest room.

The rooms were big and there were lot of windows letting the light float in through the glass. Sora had never ever visited these rooms; usually it was his father or brother that talked to their important guests. Nevertheless, these rooms were wide and full of light. Sora actually liked them more than his own room.

Too soon they arrived in a huge room with blue couches and armchairs in it. There were also a bookshelf and a small table with two steaming cups of tea on it. Because the servant stood in front of him, Sora couldn't see how were inside the room and curiosity was almost killing him.

"My lord and lady, His Imperial Highness, prince Sora of Water, has come to have a meeting with you." After announcing the brunette, the servant stood aside revealing Sora how he was supposed to be meeting: There they were, standing right after they knew he was inside their rooms.

His fiancé's two friends.

The blond lady curtseyed low and looked Sora shyly. "It's an honour to have you in our rooms, your highness."

The man, Duke Axel as Sora suspected, gave a low bow. "Pleasure to have you with us, your highness. Tea?" he asked politely, gesturing towards their own cups.

The brunette prince gave a wary smile. "Yes, that would be nice." He sat down on one of the armchairs, as the servant went to have another cup and as his hosts sat down on their seats. Sora memorized them; they were both typical Water nobles. Somewhat arrogant but very intelligent looking. While Axel was wearing black robes, the lady was dressed ironically in ivory white that matched perfectly with her blond hair. Sora also noticed that the redhead had tear-like tattoos under his eyes. It was very unusual for a man in high position like him to have any in the first place.

Soon the servant was back again and put a cup of tea on the table in front of the blue-eyed prince. Then he looked at Axel who calmly examined his cup. "Is there anything else you'd like me to get, my liege?"

Axel looked at them in a requiring way, but when neither of them said anything he turned back to his servant. "Not this time. Please leave us and don't come back until you're called. Leave," he dismissed his servant with a gesture of his gloved hand. As the servant left, Axel turned politely to Sora who was avoiding his gaze.

"How can I help you, my prince?" Axel asked very calmly also calming the nervous brunette down. His nerves were tight around these two.

Sora handed him the white envelope. "Prince Cloud wanted you to have that. I don't know what it includes, but I heard that it's important." Axel thanked him and opened the envelope.

As the redhead duke began to read the letter, the duchess turned shyly to Sora. "May I ask how you, my prince are?"

The blue-eyed prince was actually surprised by that question. He had never expected her to ask him anything. She seemed way too shy for that. "Thank you for ask my well being but I assure you I am completely fine, lady...?"

"Naminé," she smiled. "Duchess Naminé of Water." Now that Sora looked at her, he did indeed notice the signs of a duchess. He pulled a hasty smile, trying not to look surprised by her status. The duchess seemed to notice this, but didn't comment anything.

Sora drank his tea and observed the two in front of him. They both seemed to be completely at ease at his presence, as if they had known him for years, not just few days. Axel had just finished the letter and laid it on the table between them. "Well," he started, making the brunette prince jump up in shock.

Axel chuckled quietly. "Prince Sora, is there something you'd like to say? There seems, pardon me, to be something you want to share with us."

Sora sifted uncomfortably on his armchair. This man's observing skills were a lot better than his and that unnerved him. "Well, there is something..." he started wondering how he should put his words that he wouldn't hurt the two nobles in front of him. The said two seemed to be curious to know what he had to say.

"I'd like to ask you about prince Roxas," he blurted out from the blue. The two Water nobles were slightly surprised at how he had said it, but not the question. Sora suspected that they had been waiting for that one.

"What would you like to know, my prince?" Naminé asked, sipping her tea calmly.

Sora was silent, considering what he should ask. In a way, he was scared of asking anything about Roxas because he really doubted that it would be something he liked. But then again, knowledge was power and the brunette really needed some. So he asked the question that was the easiest.

"What kind of a person is he?" he asked, eyeing the two.

Axel and Naminé shared a quick look before turning their now rather impassive faces back to the blue-eyed prince. "Prince Roxas is polite, good, handsome (A/N: nudge, nudge, wink wink) cares about everyone around him and would never ever hurt anybody mentally or physically," the blond duchess answered with her head held high.

Sora fought urge to snort very loudly. But since it was impolite to do so, he only raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me, but I cannot believe those things about the prince. He seems very impolite sometimes."

Naminé didn't even try to hide her surprise. Both she and Axel looked like someone had hit them on the head with a wooden stick and Sora feared that their little scene would never go over. Then it gladly did:

The redhead duke chuckled again, covering his mouth with his hand. "Prince Sora, you are indeed a lot more than it seems from the surface. Not many people have noticed this fact about our future king. You seem worthy to be his queen," Axel smirked.

The brunette blushed slightly and looked at his feet to hide the redness on his face. Once again, someone had mentioned the fact that he was to be the queen of Water someday. It was really starting to bother him. '_Next time someone mentions that,' _Sora thought with a murderous look on his face _'I'll tell a guard to beat them up, no matter who this person is.'_

Then the blond haired duchess kicked him out from his train of thought. "Indeed, you are right, prince Sora." She paused for a second. "But that is just Roxas from the inside. I believe you will never have to face that Roxas again."

When she said so, the blue-eyed prince noticed two things: One was the way Naminé spoke; it seemed like she was desperate for Sora to forgive Roxas his evil nature. The second thing was that she no longer called Roxas prince, but simply by his first name. That proved that the two blondes were probably very close to each other. Sora glanced at Axel and saw him drinking his tea calmly, not bothered by the way Naminé was speaking of their crown prince.

"But," Sora started. "It seems to me that prince Roxas doesn't want to marry me."

Axel laid his white teacup down on the table. "You are right, prince Sora. He doesn't want to marry you."

The brunette felt a slight bang in his heart. It felt weird when he said it so straight to his face. "But then why didn't he simply return the necklace when I asked him to do so? Why did he start this whole stupid thing?"

It was Axel who answered this question. "Roxas is very competitive. He hates losing very much and that's why he wanted to win you by his side too. We already had a plan, but then you showed up from the bushes and surprised everyone. He just took your necklace and then it was settled."

Sora rolled this new piece of information in his mind over and over again. Then he opened his mouth again but this time his voice was hard as steel. "In other words, prince Roxas took it because he saw this as a competition and didn't want to lose?"

The redhead nodded slowly, pondering his words. "That would pretty much be it."

The brunette's mouth was becoming dry but there was no way he would try to moist it with tea. Not when he was about to explode with anger. "There is no way I could take this back now?"

Naminé shook her head sadly. She knew exactly how Sora felt like and couldn't blame him for that: being married to someone random was something she knew of very well. "I'm sorry prince Sora, but there is no way."

The brunette shot up from his armchair as the two others jumped up for pure manners. "Thank you for tea, duke Axel and duchess Naminé. I hope we will see each other again," the last comment wasn't genuinely said but then again, it wasn't meant to be. Sora walked briskly to the door without waiting for the servant to come and open it for him.

"Prince Sora!" Naminé yelled to him. The brunette turned to her in question. "Is there something you would like to say to prince Roxas?"

The question was weird and uncalled for, but Sora answered it anyway. "Yes. I'd like him to know, that without him my life would be so much better!" with that he walked out of the door with slamming it behind him.

Naminé winced at the loud voice it gave. "That went better than I expected."

Axel nodded and sat back down on his seat. For the next few hours he would have nothing to do and then he'd have to meet prince Cloud. His business was indeed important and it couldn't wait any longer. In the meantime, he could take a nap and eat his favourite cookies. "He's not evil enough. Otherwise he would have ripped us in pieces."

**-x-x-x- In the evening. –x-x-x-**

Sora waited patiently for Aqua to open his heavy obi. There were few diamonds in it and that made too heavy for Sora to open it on his own. Meanwhile, Crystal was having hard time with his shoes that were at least three times heavier than his obi. The brunette couldn't understand why he was supposed to wear heavy clothes. His father had once said that heavy clothes were better looking that the light ones but Sora knew that light ones were also very beautiful. Anyway, his body health grew so it didn't matter.

"My lord, shall we assist you in bath?" Aqua asked when she was done with his obi. As usual, the blue-eyed prince shook his head.

"There's no need. You know I survive on my own." The maids nodded and left the room for food. Maids didn't really have time to eat. Meanwhile, our prince went to his luxurious bathroom. It was made of white marble and everywhere you could see golden flowers and the kingdom's armorial bearing the golden crescent moon. Sora shut the door behind him, slid of his purple bathrobe and sunk in the warm water in his bathtub. Water calmed down his nerves and helped him relax every muscle in his body.

Sora took a light green bottle from the table close to him and emptied some of it in the water. Soon bubbles in multiple colours ensued his bathroom. The brunette smiled, closed his eyes and leaned on the edge of the tub. The brunette enjoyed his whole being: he didn't have to think of anything, just lay and be. There he lay for an hour, not noticing anything for he was so relaxed. At some point, Sora woke up from his slumber and decided it was time to get up. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

So he rose from the tub and sunk inside a big flannel towel. Sora sighed; he was so tired that he would probably fall asleep immediately when his head hit the bed. The brunette dried himself and dressed in a pair of white boxers and top. Then he walked back to his room.

Sora laid on the bed and shut his eyes. He was about to sleep, but there was a sharp knock.

The blue-eyes snapped open immediately, all traces of sleepiness gone. Sora jumped up from his bed to look at his balcony door. There was a sharp knock again and Sora didn't like it at all. '_Who could it be at this time of the day?'_ he knew he shouldn't go, but curiosity was already tickling in his stomach.

So the brunette walked slowly to the double-doors and drew the curtains away just as slowly, as if fearing what he might find there. I have to say for Sora's bravery that he certainly wasn't fearing for nothing: you'll never guess who was sitting on the railing of his balcony:

Crown prince Roxas of Water smiled widely at the sight of him.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Yeah, I'll end it there. Why? Because I enjoy cliffhangers and because I simply am too lazy to write more. Besides, I'm going to watch the sixth Harry Potter with my four best friends soon; I really don't have time to write anymore.

I really hope reviews! They cheer me on and I'd really like to know your opinions about this. So review!

With lots of tea, Abunai-san.


	6. No, don't mean yes, it means no

**A/N:** Yahoooooooooo! Long time no see! Long time no ABC! I'm sorry you waited long for my update, but here it is! Yay! Go me!

**unseenandforgotten: **Yes cliffhanger! Just gotta love them! ...Pineapples? Where?

**Kou Seiren: **Right, Sora WAS disappointed! Yes! First one who got this and probably the last one (no offence). Sure, Roxy has feelings for Sora, yes... (looks at the sky, whistling). ...Pervert... Love ya.

**xXxSmidgexXx: **God, I love this... everybody is hating me for ending it there... what happens if I wouldn't continue this?

**CottonCandyHaze: **I want it to be M, really, but I don't know how to write those scenes!

**KHfujoshigirl98: **Yay! You still read this! ^^

**kLutZdin0: **Aha, you might have smelled something like CloudAxel... maybe. XD. Roxas is just so perverted that he doesn't get what it means when someone says no. Deathly pout... (laughs so loud that my cat stares at me with wide eyes)

**Mr. Sora Majiggers: **I like your name, by the way. I loved the scene with Sora staring at Roxas in his undies! I almost put him only in a towel in the first place, but then I thought it would be too awkward.

**VioletHearts13: **WHAT'S UP?! Good to have you back!

**Tsukasa Mizushima: **Sorry to make you wait! Actually, the part you hated was my favourite one... oh well. Everyone has their opinions =). And I so agree with you, that idea is NICE. Too bad I already wrote the chapter... Damn!

**Yaoi love pwr: **Thanks! I never knew it was such a success of RokuSora scene, but oh well. I'm glad you like.

**Ieakru Hosheda: **Yes yes yes a cliffy. XD.

**Enjoy!**__

* * *

Every boy's been the same,  
_Since I've been in the 7__th__ grade  
They've been trying to get to me  
Trying to hah-hah-haa, hah-hah-haa._

_- Beep by the Pussycat Dolls.  


* * *

_

**-x-x-x- VI: "No", don't mean yes, it means no. –x-x-x-**_  
_  
One guard from the Sky was patrolling in the front garden. Even after four hours of walking around the massive garden, the guard still didn't have any ideas why he was alone. The garden was so big that the six other gardens would have fitted inside it. So why was Demyx alone? The king had personally asked him to do it, but still it was boring to be alone. Besides, no one in their right mind would try to attack inside from the bloody front yard.

Demyx sighed loudly and dramatically. "Why do they always give me these jobs?"

A small white bird sitting nearby on a bush fence, chirped loudly at his words. The blond guard looked at it his lips as a trumpet. "I suppose you know, don't cha?" The bird only speared its wings and chirped again.

Demyx stood up straight and glared at the bird. "Oh shut up and get lost. I'm not in a mood to talk to anybody."

The bird titled its head in disbelief, as if asking 'Then why are you talking to yourself?' The green-eyed guard didn't like at all that a bird seemed to be acting more intelligent than him. So he turned away with a loud snort. The bird flew on his shoulder and nipped his ever softly.

Demyx looked at it weirdly. "What? I'm not very good with birds, but does that mean I have to follow you?" Ok, Demyx really had no idea what the white bird wanted, but the following was only a guess. To his surprise, the bird chirped again and flew off his shoulder.

The blond blinked few times. "Hey, wait!" he exclaimed and ran after the bird. The said white creature flew along the road of the garden, leading Demyx closer to the princes' private rooms. Soon it took a sudden movement upwards to an oak tree. The guard stopped in front of it, panting loudly.

"So," he started, annoyed. "What was the point?"

The thing that happened next almost made Demyx pee in his pants. There was a calm voice behind him that said: "I believe Donald came because I called for him. Please move so I can get him."

Demyx looked over his shoulder to see the most beautiful creation of God: He had silver hair in a style that made some of it go over his right eye. The eye he could see was aquamarine with long black lashes on it. He was dressed in simple dark blue robes and was holding a brown book in his hands. All in all, he was more beautiful than anyone the blond had ever seen.

The unknown noble looked at him impassively. "I asked you to move. Are you too thick to do that?"

Demyx blushed red as a tomato but moved so that the noble could get 'Donald'. The green-eyed guard cleared his throat: "S-so, is he your bird?"

The other didn't even glance at him as the bird landed on his shoulder. "Yes." He turned away to go back inside, but Demyx wasn't ready to let him go. So he grabbed the strangers shoulder – very rude gesture from a mere guard. "Wait!"

Aquamarine eye gave him that lovely impassive look again. "Yes?"

Demyx still didn't let him go. "May I ask who you are?"

The silver-haired noble brushed his hand off rather coldly. "I'm lord Zexion from Water. You?" he asked tonelessly. The question took Demyx by surprise. Nobles didn't usually ask guards names.

"Me? I'm Demyx and I'm a guard in this castle. Haven't been for long. I just turned eighteen," he added as an afterthought, not even sure Zexion was listening. The noble nodded and started walking to the castle again. Demyx wanted to yell a good night to him but wasn't sure how the other would react.

To his surprise again, Zexion turned around to him. "Good night, Demyx." Then he was gone.

The blond stood there, his knees like jelly. There were butterflies in his stomach, his head felt lighter than ever and it was suddenly very hot around him. Demyx had to support onto his weapon as he came to the conclusion that was more than obvious: '_I'm in love.'_

Believe it or not, this little fact made Demyx happier than ever.

**-x-x-x- X –x-x-x-**

If Demyx had looked up in his state of love, he would have noticed the crown prince of Water sitting on the railing of prince Sora's balcony. It was a good thing he didn't because it would have been awful: Roxas jumped down from the railing and smiled widely at Sora's shocked expression.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked coyly, spreading his arms as if expecting Sora to run to his embrace immediately. It didn't really surprise him when the brunette didn't; he only got a cold glare.

"No, I can't really say that I am. What do you want?" Sora asked his voice loaded with hatred. He didn't want to see anyone and the last one was definitely his stupid and arrogant fiancé. Roxas seemed to get this, but his smile didn't fade.

"I just wanted to ask you one thing. Is this a bad time?" he asked innocently, looking at Sora under his thick, dark eyelashes. The brunette didn't like it at all; it reminded him of a lost puppy dog he wanted to cuddle with.

"This _is_ a bad time," Sora answered his question while pinching the bridge of his nose. Roxas snorted softly as if not hearing his words. To someone like him, all the time seemed a good time. He leaned back on the railing and crossed his arms as a rebellion.

Sora didn't like his posture at all; it was way too cocky for him. Then Roxas spoke up again, shaking the other back from the la-la-land. "I'm sorry to bother you prince Sora, while you were going to sleep, but I assure you that my business is important. It's something that I heard from duke Axel this afternoon," he spoke, eyeing Sora. The said brunette felt his face heat up: he remembered how childishly he had acted.

"What was it that you heard?" Sora asked, trying to keep his voice even. Roxas smirked arrogantly as if he knew that the brunette was becoming nervous. That only made Sora hate him more.

He sifted weight from leg to another. "Well," Roxas began lazily. "He said something rather odd about your visit there." There he went again: the blond was trying to make their conversation longer and longer. Sora was becoming nervous and frustrated. "He told me that you said your life would be much better without me."

What could Sora really say to that? Nothing. He just stood there, in his white underwear, looking like someone had just hit him on the head. The brunette knew that when he had these words to duchess Naminé and duke Axel that they would someday reach Roxas's ears. He just hadn't thought it would be so soon. So Sora looked his fiancé with the most cold and uncaring expression he could make (which wasn't much) and said: "So?"

Roxas raised one eyebrow, amused by Sora's attempt of being cold. Cloud was so much better at that. "I just wanted to know what do you actually mean by that," Roxas explained as sweetly as he could. The blond made words seem like honey.

Sora straightened his back. "I meant that my life was good without you in it." There. He had said it.

Much to the brunette's surprise Roxas didn't seem to be offended by his rude words. He just snorted softly and looked at Sora with the expression that said: are you really trying to get smart with me? Well, yes, the blue-eyed prince actually was. Not that it was really succeeding.

Roxas laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. He watched Sora with amused eyes for a while, before saying: "Do you mean that you had someone else in your life before I came and stole your heart? Because if you had, I suggest you leave them before I come across them." This warning was said with a smile, but the blond had a serious look in his eyes.

It was Sora's turn to laugh. "What the hell makes you think I had someone? I would have probably married them rather than you," he explained still shaking with laughter. Roxas knew that the brunette tried to ignore the stolen heart comment. That made him rather smug.

The blond nodded slowly playing himself more time. "I know. I just thought someone like you would have a lover," he emphasized the word lover rather nastily. Sora frowned not liking the way this conversation was going. Besides, Roxas was saying things he had no idea of.

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, I just thought you would have one. I mean, I have lots," he added, looking very carefully for Sora's reaction. He didn't have to disappoint; the brunette flinched and looked as murderous as a kitten would look.

He snorted loudly and looked pointedly to his side. "I am not interested in your _many_ lovers, prince of Water. Excuse me now, I have to go sleep. We will see each other tomorrow," with a small bow, Sora opened the balcony doors to go back inside. Right when he was about to close them again, he heard Roxas's voice again.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Until then, sleep tight prince of Sky," Roxas said almost too softly to hear. When Sora looked back at him, the only thing he saw was the empty railing where his fiancé had just been.

He could only shake his brown head in disbelief and go back inside. Where the hell had Roxas just gone?

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

He didn't get an answer to that question or to others he had in mind in the morning. Aqua and Crystal woke him up in usual fashion, told him his routine of the day as they dressed him in beautiful navy blue kimono. What really surprised him was that neither of his maid mentioned breakfast. When they were done, Aqua started cleaning his room as Crystal opened him door and leaded him to the red lounge in the seventh floor. It was a rarely used room, which important guests used as their private living room.

Sora walked beside his maid surprisingly quiet. His discussion with Axel and Naminé made him think about his situation once again. He was getting married. And since his fiancé was the crown prince, it was only natural for him to become his queen (how wrong that sounded), but was he ready to rule a whole kingdom? Well, no. He had never had such a great responsibility. It was actually stressing him up a little.

"Prince Sora?" Crystal asked. Sora looked at her in surprise, but she kept her gaze down speaking very softly. The brunette just then noticed that the hall he was walking in, was full of people, all watching him as he walked proudly. Sora looked straight ahead again and whispered a what to his maid from the corner of his mouth.

"I know that prince Roxas visited your highness yesterday," the white-haired maid muttered, avoiding to look at anything directly.

Sora felt as if he had walked down a staircase and missed few steps. He glanced at his maid quickly before gulping silently and asking just as quietly: "How do you know? Who else knows about this?" It would disastrous if other maids knew about this. They simply couldn't keep stuff to themselves. The whole castle would hear about this.

Crystal smiled slightly, still looking at the floor moving her lips as little as possible. "I just know, your highness. And there's no need to panic: right now, only me and Aqua know. I won't tell anyone, I just thought that you ought to know."

Sora rolled this new piece of information in his mind. So his maids knew everything. How? For all the brunette knew, his conversation with Roxas had been completely private. Somehow, his all too curious maids had come to know everything. He didn't know how, but right now he wasn't interested how it was possible: now he had to keep them quiet.

"Miss Crystal, what is it that you exactly want? You wouldn't have told me this for nothing," he said softly and coldly. Doing things for services was also one of the things he hated in their court.

Crystal glanced at her prince quickly, but slow enough for Sora to see an unfamiliar flash in her eyes. The brunette didn't know what it meant and he really didn't have time to think, when they suddenly made a sharp turn to the left and came to a hall full of Water nobles. All of them fell quiet at their wake, watching them as they had watched Sora yesterday.

The blue-eyed prince sighed and walked on, Crystal leading their way since he had no idea where they were going. The maid lead him to a door close a huge group of nobles from the other kingdom. Crystal bowed slightly to Sora, and said quietly: "If you wait here, I will tell his majesty, crown prince Roxas, that you are here to meet him."

Sora nodded and so he was left alone in a hall with all those weird and unfamiliar Water people. Even thought he couldn't see it, Sora knew that all these people were observing him, taking every little detail from his head to his toes in. The brunette tried ignore this by staring right ahead stoically, while hearing their silent whispers.

Thank Gods, Crystal returned soon still looking impassive. "Prince Roxas would like to see you now, my lord. Please follow me."

So Sora followed, looking strictly at Crystal's neck to avoid observing gazes as he stepped in. He followed the maid calmly through the red corridor. Red was an unusual colour in the Sky court: because the sky's colour really was light blue, red was used by the Fire kingdom. Besides, red meant passion, anger and love. That made Sora wonder who had picked up this room for their little meeting.

All too soon they entered to a room much like Axel's. This time there was no social redhead and shy blond, no: There sat on huge red pillows a young man with dirty blond hair, knowing chocolate brown eyes and still, a cocky smirk. Sora had not seen this younger man ever before, so he nodded warily to him, while the boy grinned widely. Roxas (of course) sat on one pillow looking relaxed and sure of himself.

"Hello, your majesty," the unknown boy greeted with his wide grin.

Sora smiled awkwardly before sitting on one pillow across the guest and somewhat beside his fiancé. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Oh!" the boy looked apologetic as he offered his hand to the brunette. Sora gave his own warily, only to find a pair of lips kissing it lightly before speaking. "I'm Lord Hayner from the kingdom of Sand."

Indeed. Now the brunette prince understood why the whole room was like the one's in Sand. He smiled more brightly now, leaning on his hands a little more. "May I ask what you're doing here?" He felt like he could like Lord Hayner.

Hayner smiled and glanced at Roxas who snorted lightly, the smirk on his lips never dying. "I've been prince Roxas's friend for many years. He invited me to your wedding, but I guess I came early, didn't I?"

Okay. Sora could _never_ like this guy.

Sora sighed and looked at Roxas with an expression mix of boredom and annoyment. Roxas answered it with a raised eyebrow. "Can I ask what am I doing here?"

Roxas just snapped his fingers and immediately at least five butlers brought them trays full of food. They left them on a small table between the trio and left as soon as they had done so. Sora could only stare at the plates full of vegetables, fruits, bread and some eggs and chicken: he had never eaten such a large breakfast.

They all started eating, Hayner and Roxas rather happily whereas Sora silently chopped his food into smaller pieces just so he had something to do. Hayner took a long gulp from his juice and then turned to the crown prince. "There was something you wanted to say, right?"

"Now that you mention, yeah," Roxas nodded. He took a small wine red box from the tray (Sora hadn't even noticed it). It had a golden lining around it and it came around one single white pearl in the center of the box. Without even realizing it himself, the blue-eyed prince knew what was inside of that box. And who it was meant for.

Sora could feel himself going red on the face as his annoying fiancé opened the box, taking out a golden flower-like ring with bright blue diamond on it. Roxas only took Sora's hand none too gently and slid the ring on his left hand's finger. The brunette could only stare at it in total awe and shock. What had just happened?

His musings were interrupted by Hayner who clapped loudly, grinning all the while. "Congratulations! Now you are officially engaged!" Sora didn't really know if it was a thing to be congratulated from. He looked at the blond, who was eating his breakfast as if nothing interesting had just happened.

Sora sighed very deeply and started eating again. While munching his food furiously, the brunette was already planning the murder of a certain blond crown prince. The other was eating his food and chatting with the still laughing Hayner, as if the blue-eyed prince wasn't there. Sora glared hard at his right cheek and felt like he could punch it. How violent, seeing that he was a prince.

Roxas glanced at Sora quickly, before turning to Hayner who told how he was doing. Boy, he looked like an angry cat right then. The blond couldn't help the smirk on his lips: what was he so angry about now? He got a breakfast. If it was about the ring, then Roxas didn't know what he was whining about. He had thought that Sora wouldn't mind at all. Last night, he had made very clear that he didn't like the crown prince of Water that way.

"...so now Olette and I are engaged," Hayner just stopped his story. Roxas made a smile on his face quickly. What had Hayner just said? Oh right, something about him, Olette and engagement.

"That's wonderful! When will the wedding be held?" he asked, taking some orange juice. It was fresh: the fruits in Sky grew so good that they were always fresh.

Hayner grinned happily. He was so energetic that it simply rubbed on to Roxas. "After yours! Even the kingdom of Sand is talking about it! _Everyone _knows that you're getting married. Finally, the two great kingdoms are making a peace."

The blond couldn't help but to smirk again. So, everyone were talking about them, huh? A certain Metal noble was going to hear about this, if she already didn't know... well, she had one hell of a information link, so he wouldn't be surprised. Although Roxas had to admit that he was a little bit scared of her wrath...

So Roxas and Hayner talked a long time about everything that they had been doing (they hadn't seen in seven years) and laughed a lot. Sora couldn't help but to notice the real tone his fiancé was using. It sounded like Roxas really had known this person for a long time and trusted him. Unlike all the other people Sora had seen him talk to. It kind of unnerved the brunette prince.

Hayner looked at the huge ancient grandfather clock on standing in the corner of the red room. His happy expression turned to a painful one, before turning back to the blond crown prince.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I'm afraid I have to go plan my wedding. Pence wants to be there too, since he is my best man. I would've asked you, but you have your own one..." the brown-eyed Lord gave a smirk to Sora, whose expression was between amused and annoyed.

Roxas smiled again, waving his hand impatiently. "It doesn't matter. I just hope we can see each other later. Are you going to be here for long?"

Hayner looked thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. "Just for today, I think. The four of us – me, Olette Pence and his fiancée Selphie – are going to come to your wedding, thought. I'll see you then." with that, he stood up and gave Roxas a slight hug. To Sora, he gave a hand kiss again and congratulated him once more. Sora gave him that wary smile.

As soon as Hayner was out of the room, an awkward silence pressed against the couples eardrums. Roxas drank again, coolly not caring about how Sora was about to throw all the remaining food on his plate to his face.

After a long time, the blond broke the silence. "What's the matter?"

Sora looked around to see Roxas leaning on his pillow like a king. That reminded the brunette why he was sitting there in the first place. And what had been on his mind for last few days, pressing there like a knife on one's throat. "Why did kiss me on my birthday if I don't mean anything to you?"

Roxas didn't seem to be taken aback by this question. He only shuggered lazily, before pulling himself forwards. "Why do you ask now?" he threw back. An idiot would've seen that he was avoiding the question.

The blue-eyed prince sighed. "Because it's been bugging me for a long time and I want to know why you did it." There. Simple and clean. (A/N: LOL)

The blue-eyed crown prince fought the urge to laugh at Sora's demanding fashion. It still didn't suit him. "I like to show off to crowd and there was one in case you didn't notice. Besides, didn't you like that?"

Sora looked like someone had knocked him on the head. "Uh, no I didn't. Usually two people kiss each other on the lips when they care about each other. And for your information, we don't." He crossed his arms, looking smug.

But when it came to looking smug, Roxas beat Sora ten to zero. He leaned over the table, crossing his hands under his chin and practically purred when he said: "Then how about I make you to?"

That swept Sora off his feet. "H-huh?"

The blond snorted quietly before speaking up again, his voice turned to honey again. "How about I make you care about me? It will be so much easier for you and me if we would get along."

But Sora frowned deeply to this idea. He also leaned over the table to glare at Roxas. "But I already decided that I'm going to show anyone what pretender you are. So you can forget all about your ridiculous plan," he hissed between his teeth like a cat.

A vein began pulsing on Roxas's forehead, but he kept on smiling. So his plan was ridiculous, huh? He'd show that brat just how ridiculous... "Let's make a bet," the blond said in silky dangerous voice. Even Sora realized that this wasn't any good, but still didn't back off. "I'll try to make you care for me as you try to force my real nature to everyone. Get it?"

The brunette nodded slowly, eyeing Roxas's dangerously smug expression with a wary one on his own. "What does the winner get?"

The blue-eyed crown prince shuggered and leaned back to his pillows, looking like he had already won the bet. Oh, how that irritated Sora to no end. "Who knows? Maybe the winner will decide himself..."

Sora frowned coldly. "Fine." The two of them shook hands stiffly, Roxas's hand caressing the other's slightly. The brunette withdrew his hand quickly, glaring at the smug blond. Sora stood up to his full height which really wasn't much and glared down to the other.

"Excuse me Roxas, I have business to attend to. Thank you for your breakfast," he thanked coldly, eyeing the remains of their food. It looked so delicious... Sora gave a stiff smile to his fiancé before making a perfect u-turn and storming to the door, swinging his hips left to right while walking.

"You are making this easier, Sora dear..."

The smug voice made the brunette turn around once more to look at the blond sitting there lazily. Sora raised his chin proudly and looked at Roxas like he was a stain on his new robes. This made him look a little bit like Cloud, to be exact.

"I won't fall for you, crown prince Roxas of Water." With that, he was out.

**-x-x-x- Elsewhere -x-x-x-**

"...And he doesn't see me at all, he just sees Sora. Selphie, what am I supposed to do?" Kairi cried looking at the brunette girl next to her with her red and puffy ones.

Lady Selphie, fiancée of lord Pence from Sand, wrapped her arms around the redhead duchess and hugged her long. As the two girls broke apart, Selphie brushed some tears away form Kairi's cheek.

"See, it's okay. I'm sure he cares about you. Remember when we were little kids and you three came to play with us to the kingdom of Earth? If you got hurt, he was the one that helped you," Selphie got a flashback and smiled. They were so happy as kids...

Kairi looked broken. "That was when we were little! He won't care for me like that anymore!"

The other lady only smiled encouragingly. "He does! Will you let him take him away from you? Is that what you want?"

Kairi sat a little bit straighter, looking like a duchess what she had been born as. "Right. I won't let Sora take Riku away from me."

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Phew! Finally done! As you can see, it took me forever. But now, you should press that button on the corner and review! This is getting interesting, with all these strange relationships going on. There's going to be more...

So review!

With lots of bets, Abunai-san


	7. You forget that I need ya

**A/N: **Hello! I'm surprised. What happened to you people who used to review to me? Did you die or something? XD.

**Kou Seiren: **YES, you are a pervert. Face it. Yes, I had to write the underwear part, it looked like it could use it. And I sincerely hope that you don't know Europe at all, otherwise it'll be very easy to hunt me down... crap. Too much information. Anyway, I'm not going to tell who the Metal noble is, but it's not Selphie nor Yuffie.

**unseenandforgotten: **OMG!!!! Pineapples are taking over the world! Remind me of a children movie we saw at T-chan's... Those aliens spoke in deep South accent... It was hellishly scary...

**Mr. Sora Majiggers: **Oh HELL no! You ain't gonna die, while I'm runnin' this shit. So yeah, ya better keep readin'. ...Lol, I'm seriously tired...

**KHfujoshigirl98: **Yay! I updated again! I'm actually not very sure who's going to be... I'm a slow schemer...

**Cinder Prince: **Thanks! I'm glad that I could make your day a little better.

**xXxSmidgexXx: **Yes, we do... But I'm the one who decides, so it's not gonna end like that! BUAH!

**EMOSCHEMER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

* * *

_Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
_**  
**_- Don't phunk with my heart by the Black Eyed Peas._

_

* * *

_

**-x-x-x- VII: You forget that I need ya. –x-x-x-**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!"

This yell shook the castle of Sky in the afternoon. Many looked up to the towers where the sound was emerging from, surprised at how someone could have such a loud voice. The Water nobles all muttered amongst themselves once again, wondering who was having such a tantrum.

Maybe they were happy not knowing it was their future queen.

Up in one of the towers, in a circular shaped room, prince Sora of Sky glared fiercely at his two best friends, who in turn glared at him just as fiercely. Riku and Kairi both sat on a sofa opposite Sora, who was standing hands on hips looking rather like he would like to break something.

"What do you mean 'dumbly done?'" the brunette demanded in much louder voice that he usually had.

Riku frowned at this voice; it was so unlike for Sora to yell at anyone. Well, it had to be the stress. "I mean that you did stupidly when you made a bet with that idiot for a crown prince. Can't you see that it's obvious that he'll win?"

The blue-eyed boy looked a little taken aback, but collected himself quickly back to his annoyed self. "How so? I have just as high chances of winning this bet as he has." Sora had a little guess of what Riku was meaning, but wanted to be sure.

The green-eyed duke rolled those said eyes and looked at Sora with a pitying look. "You really don't know? Oh COME ON!" Without really noticing it himself, Riku had stood up looking very murderous. "Like you wouldn't know! He'll take you to his kingdom and then what? NOTHING! You can't do a thing! Everyone there is on his side and I'm pretty damn sure that they'll help him, not you! It's the same as letting him win! HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNTHOUGHTFUL?!"

All this was followed with a silence from the rather passive Kairi and Sora, who was in shock. Riku had never been this angry with him. As kids, they sometimes fought over some stupid things that didn't really matter. But never had the whitnette been so angry for him over a simple thing like bet.

"Who are you to say what I should do? If I want to make a bet with my fiancé, then I'll make one!" Sora snapped, taking a step closer the other who was fuming just as he was but wouldn't move even an inch.

Riku's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened in huge sizes. "Oh, so now you're in familiar terms with him? Last time I checked, you were crying on my shoulder something about marrying that bastard! Or did you just change your mind like you always do?!"

The brunette's eyes were blazing and his brotherhood with Cloud came clear again. The two boys were already chest to chest, Sora good few inches shorter than Riku but it didn't matter: in their spiritual level, they were a match.

Sora spoke up again, the anger in his voice never fading. "Is it wrong from me to call him my fiancé? Cause that's what he IS!" As if to demonstrate this, he held out his left hand so both his friends could see his ring. Kairi looked surprised whereas Riku looked outrageous. There was a long silence when Sora kept holding out his hand while his best friends stared at it in different emotions.

Then suddenly, without a warning, Riku made a perfect u-turn on his heels and walked out of the room, banging the door close after himself. Both Kairi and Sora could only stare after him. Riku was the cold, calm and collected from their trio. He never acted too rudely to people who deserved his attention, which were hard to find. But never to Sora and Kairi.

Especially Sora.

The blue-eyed prince felt a lump in his throat and numbness taking over his body. Never – _never_ – had his best friend walked away from him like that. But still, Sora could see his how he had walked away, never looking back, without regret, without feeling remorse.

The redhead duchess looked at the brunette. For a moment Sora saw accusing on her face, but then it changed to a pitying one as she stood up. Kairi walked over to her friend and hugged him close.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "He didn't mean any of that."

But both Sky nobles knew she was lying. Even thought Riku was their best friend, they knew when he meant what he said, he never took it back. And although many didn't judge him for that they didn't actually like him, either.

Sora leaned away from the hug to brush the threatening moisture from his eyes. Kairi was a smart young girl, who understood that her friend didn't want her to see his rare tears so she turned around to look at the light blue curtains hanging on the wall. They had been pulled besides the window, sharing the great view of Sky's endless rows of mountains. The whole country had once been build in the valley's on the mountains. The Snow Mountains, as they called them, had been a free country when the first people of Sky had wandered on the valleys. The country had his name Sky because they had thought it was so close to the usually blue sparkling sky.

Kairi leaned against the white wall, listening the steady sound of her own breathing. A breeze tickled her face, making her reddish brown hair dance around her head. The summer was blooming: weather was warm and gentle everyday and the nature was blossoming all of its fruits. Literally speaking, the rare Paopu fruits, which were yellow (almost golden) and shaped like stars, were almost cracking the trees with their weight. The story said that if you'd share a Paopu fruit with someone, you'd never be separated from them.

The redhead smiled at this. As children, she and Riku had once shared one. At the age of four, when their families had been on a picnic, the two had found a tree where one single small star shaped fruit had been hanging. Riku had decided it was funny to share it, so they did. The blue-eyed duchess truly believed then that they would never be separated. But now...

"Kairi?"

The said duchess nearly jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked back to Sora's baby blue eyes full of worry and compassion. She smiled and held his hand encouragingly as he stood beside her. The brunette could see many emotions in her eyes, but she smiled sadly.

"I'm fine," she whispered but looked back outside to avoid her friends gaze. Just like his before, her eyes were also watering. Kairi never she would miss Sora and Riku both so much although they were both there with her all the time. Now Sora was going and Riku was leaving her. The redhead suppressed a shiver of loathing.

Sora gave her a reassuring squeeze and then moved to the other side of the room, where stood a huge hanger with at least a dozen of white kimonos and robes. Before their argument, Sora had called his friends instead of huge court of people that his father had insisted to find him the perfect wedding outfit. Then they discussion had taken an awkward turn to what happened that morning and the rest is known.

The brunette took a deep breath. This would have been much more easier if Riku hadn't gone nuts and stormed out of the room. Sora hated arguing and just couldn't apologize, so this wasn't any good for his relationship with the whitnette. Still, he forced an happy tone. "So Kairi, what do you suggest? I can't say which one would be nice."

Kairi turned around to see her friend standing there with hands on his hips and considering the white mass in front of him. When it came to choosing his clothes himself, Sora was totally clueless. Usually someone chose his daily clothes for him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate that someone made so much effort how he looked like, but sometimes he felt like a doll when he couldn't make his own choices.

The redhead duchess walked between the blue divans to her friend. She raised an eyebrow to the white mass: who the hell had chosen these? Almost every one of them were Water's elegant and snobbish style. One or maybe two reminded her of Sky's simple but colourful style that she was used of seeing. Kairi hadn't seen none on Sora but she was sure that they would never choose a Water dress robe.

"Sora," the redhead started, sounding a lot like a colonel. The brunette looked down to her with a worried expression. He really should have been fine with the blabbing women and men his father had tried to force on him.

Kairi spoke up again, making the other regret even more. "None of these will do," she said and stepped closer the dresses. She had a fierce look in her eyes. "I have to see every single one on you and then I'll decide which is the best that could go. Clear?"

What had happened to Sora choosing his own clothes? The look on Kairi's face was enough to tell him that there was absolutely no messing with her now, so he sighed and submitted to his fate.

Kairi handed Sora one beautiful white kimono almost fully made of white pearls with a stern look on her face. How that reminded him of his late mother...

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

Lord Zexion from the kingdom of Water glared angrily around the lounge he was sitting with at least seven men around the room, mostly sitting or laying on their divans and armchairs. They all chatted loudly, way too loudly for Zexion's liking. He knew only crown prince Roxas and duke Axel. The first said was talking quickly away with a blond lean boy and another, a bit chubbier brown-haired boy. Neither of them was a noble of Water or Sky: their skin was rather tan and their accent of the common tongue **(1.) **was a little airy. The three other men were all defiantly older than any of them and were chatting happily.

Zexion would have liked to read alone in the peace of his own room in the Water kingdom. The only reason he was in the kingdom of Sky anyway was because king Alexander had ordered him to come when crown prince Roxas left to prince Sora's birthday party. The silver haired lord hadn't found anything to entertain himself with, yet. Because Zexion wasn't really interested in relationships, he couldn't find himself a lover (which really was only because he wasn't looking hard enough).

Loud cackling laughter from the three older men broke his train of thought. The emo lord glared at them. What could be so funny? Zexion had never understood the purpose of laughing. What was so good in it?

Prince Roxas had also turned to them, looking both amused and curious in a very smug way. His three friends looked between the four higher nobles, wondering just how bitchy his royal and imperial highness would get. Knowing the blond, very bitchy.

"What is it?" he asked sweetly, acting like a polite little prince as he was raised as. The three men looked at him and gave quick bows.

"We didn't mean to annoy you, your royal highness. We were just enjoying ourselves," one of them replied smoothly. Zexion could have sworn that he had heard a hint of fear in the noble man's voice.

Roxas still didn't look like he had been reassured, but only gave a short laugh of approval. "I understand." With that, he switched to talk to the chubby boy, who seemed to be oblivious that Roxas had just been an impolite little prick. Everyone else seemed to think about the same way, so they just continued their discussions.

Zexion sighed and turned his head to the four other. Maybe he really should be more social as Roxas had once stated...

...Or maybe not.

His royal and imperial highness was having a break from his conversation with the Sand nobles, so he gave a meaningful smirk to duke Axel, who snorted quietly in amusement. The emo lord raised his eyebrow in question. Was Axel really the only one who saw through crown prince Roxas's false smile?

The crown prince was wearing a white lacy shirt with wine red jacket with golden buttons. His pants were tight black and he had brown boots. His fingers were particularly heavy with diamond rings and The Pendant of the Noble House of Leonheart he stolen from prince Sora lay in the frills of his shirt around his neck.

Roxas noticed how lord Zexion frowned as he smirked to Axel. So his emo friend had also figured out how impolite he had just been? The blond couldn't help his inner self having a frown. How come everyone saw through his mask nowadays? Hell, he had to become more careful at disguising his 'personalities'.

One of the archdukes of Fire cleared his throat. "Your royal and imperial highness," Roxas turned to him with a polite smile on his lips. The man looked smug, but also wary at the same time. People usually acted like that around him, and for a reason: he did have a lot of power compared to people around him.

"I was wondering," the first archduke started, leaning ever so slightly towards the blond crown prince. "How is your fiancé, prince Sora of Sky? I have not seen him since I came here four days ago! That is a bit impolite."

Roxas couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. The Fire archdukes had come precisely to congratulate the prince but he had been avoiding everyone. The brunette had a lot to do, but he was hiding? It made Roxas wonder if he really was sixteen, not six.

"I saw him this morning, archduke. He seems to be only stressed about this whole wedding planning. I am sure he is sorry for not coming to see you by himself," the blond crown prince defended his fiancé. It was his job to keep up his consort's imago up while the brunette himself was absent.

The man, who had white hair and orange eyes, nodded in agreement. His two fellow archdukes looked bit offended but stayed quiet. Roxas wondered if the oldest archduke, Xemnas, had ordered them to stay silent, since archduke Xigbar seemed to be aching to say something. "I just hope I will be able to talk to him in your wedding. Her royal and imperial highness, crown princess Yuna of Fire herself will be attending to your wedding!"

The blue-eyed crown prince let his face have some shown of surprise on it. "Crown princess Yuna of Fire? I have never met her... Is she familiar with the prince?"

Archduke Xemnas smiled happily and leaned back on his divan. Roxas didn't like the pose at all; it reminded him of himself. "Yes, they are. As one of crown princess's personal advisors, I happen to know that she is a long time friend of prince Sora. You did not know?" the man asked, sounding so smug that it seemed to glow of him.

Roxas let a sarcastic smile speard on his lips like a wildfire. "No, I did not. As I said, the prince has been busy so we haven not had got the time to really get to know each other. Excuse me," he explained and turned to Axel for conversation. The blond couldn't say that he liked about archduke Xemnas.

Axel raised an eyebrow at him as the other conversations resumed around them. Roxas frowned at him; where was the wind blowing now? The red-haired duke shook his head lightly but kept the cursed smirk on his lips all the time.

"What?" Roxas asked, sounding way too arrogant even to his own liking.

Axel gave a dismissing yet elegant motion with his hand. "Nothing," his friend mused quietly, as if he was talking to himself. "I was just wondering exactly what do you feel for certain prince?"

The blue-eyed crown prince gave Axel the best of his cold glares. He couldn't say he liked the way this conversation was going. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

The green-eyed man gave a low, hoarse chuckle that reminded Roxas of ashes. Axel had always reminded him of fire. As children, the had always laughed at his hair, since it was flame red and spiky like real fire. The tradition of making fun of Axel's hair had gone on, but still left the older man with the nickname of 'Flurry of Dancing Flames.' The blond silently laughed at his own sentimentality.

"I was merely wondering why do you still stand up for him? Don't say he would do the same to you, because you know he wouldn't," Axel warned seeing that Roxas was about to say something very snappy for a remark.

The blond looked didn't stay silent for a long time. It was his hot temper to things like this that made him react immediately. "By staining his reputation, I'd stain my own as well. We are engaged, so we naturally take care of each other's backs. I can't let his childishness destroy my imago."

Axel sighed quietly. He should have known that Roxas wouldn't do anything like this to the prince for nothing. Truth was that the red-haired duke had really hoped that Roxas finally had feelings for his lovers. Well, if that was what he could call prince Sora. The two seemed to really hate each other with such passion that it almost seemed to be an obsession. Axel laughed mentally at the idea of that: what if Roxas turned his hate towards Sora to love? The line between love and hate was small, after all.

Roxas interrupted the redhead's musings by clearing his throat. "Axel," he said, looking absent. The other looked at his friend with interest. "I made a bet with him."

Whatever the Flurry of Dancing Flames had been waiting for, this was the last one he expected. He didn't have to ask who Roxas meant, it was obvious without even asking. The only thing Axel wanted to know was why and what was the price. Knowing Roxas, the price was probably more awful that the game itself.

"What kind of a bet?" he asked calmly, but was really itching to know. Roxas apparently knew this, since he snorted in amusement.

The blond sat straighter before speaking up. "Well," he started, making the conversation longer and making Axel want to know even worse. "He will try to prove my acting to everyone while I make him fall in love with me."

Axel stayed silent again, pondering his friend's words. Well, it wasn't as awful as he had thought but it wasn't time for deep breath of relief just yet. He still didn't know the price... "What's the price?"

The blue-eyed crown prince raised his eyebrows as thought the red-head had just said something irrational. "Nothing. I just said that the winner will decide," he almost laughed at how naïve it all sounded right now: back then it seemed like a fun game.

It was funny to see how the expression on Axel's face changed for anxious to disbelieving. His stance became slowly but surely straight and cold. The expression changed to cold and calm again, making Roxas wonder how he could he have called Axel fire just a while ago. Roxas was barely controlling his laughter. The man looked like his father.

"Roxas," Axel started calmly, fury barely controlled behind his voice. The blue-eyed blond could still see amusement in his eyes. He knew it sounded so weird and wrong, but he kind of enjoyed the sight of Axel laughing.

"That was dumbly done."

The loud and happy laughter of Crown Prince Roxas of Water echoed around the common room of his rooms.

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

Sora frowned at the wedding kimono he was wearing. It was frilly and full of too much layers. It made him looking more like the cake rather than the bride. Maybe someone would mistake him for the cake and ate him. Then he wouldn't have to move to Water and marry that ...guy. The brunette smiled: perfect plan. He was just about to announce that to Kairi, until he saw her expression.

The duchess looked like the would burn the kimono after getting it of off her friend. She waved her hands around the kimono. "What the hell is this? I thought you were supposed to be the bride, not the cake!"

Sora laughed at her as she pretended to vomit at the sight of his kimono. "That's exactly what I though! Maybe someone will come and eat me and then I don't have to marry that dork who I have the _honour _of calling my fiancé." The blue-eyed prince emphasized the word honour like it was burden on his tongue.

Kairi had a surprisingly devious look smile on face as she helped Sora out of the cake costume. "Maybe he will eat you," she sang as she opened the obi. "You look so delicious in that outfit of yours."

If there hadn't been the joking in Kairi's voice, Sora would have thought that she was serious. He looked at her over his shoulder in surprise. How could she make a joke of such a thing? "Kairi, that sounded so wrong! You make me sound so cheap! I don't even like him!"

The redhead duchess held her hands up in mock surrender. Then she resumed her work but with much more force than before. "Okay, calm down. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It was just a joke," she explained while taking one of the layers off.

The prince nodded in agreement. "I know. Forgive me, it's an awkward subject for me. Did I hurt you?" he asked her via the mirror. Kairi looked up to him a smile on her lips. Then she ducked down to her work on his hems.

"You didn't." There was a silence between the nobles as the duchess continued to undress the prince and future queen of Kingdom of Water. The brunette closed his eyes for a second and swayed slightly on his feet. He couldn't believe simply lack of sleep could do this to him. Him! He was trained to stand physical and mental pressure, so how could he crack under the lack of sleep?

"Sora?"

The brunette opened his eyes only to see himself completely from a mirror in front of him in his underwear. He looked really tired. No wonder Kairi looked so worried as she put the cake kimono back with the others. Sora turned to her.

"Yes?"

Kairi bit her lip, looking like she didn't know what to say or how to put what she was going to say. Sora waited patiently for her inner struggle to end. Finally, she took a deep breath and released it.

"I know this is awkward for you, but... how do you feel for the Crown Prince?"

The brunette sighed. This question again, huh? Sora had wondered it about himself too. Last night it had been one of the questions that bothered him the most and thus made him sleep even less. He had come to a conclusion, though. It just wasn't from the best end. "I hate him."

Kairi sighed deeply. That was exactly what she had been expecting for, but she was still disappointed. Why couldn't her best friend just admit that he was bound to that handsome crown prince for life? "You know, Sora, you really need him."

The brunette looked like his eyes were about to drop off his head. The sight of him standing there in his underwear again and gaping at her as if she had said something distasteful that made him want to vomit, almost made the blue-eyed duchess laugh out loud. Instead of doing so, Kairi was fine with only chuckling a little.

Sora shook his head to organize his thoughts to order. "What do you mean I need him?" he had to admit that he really didn't know what his best girlfriend meant by that.

Kairi didn't say anything but chose the next kimono from the hanger. This one was sleeveless and had the armorial bearings of the kingdom of Sky on it with pale blue pearls. On top of that, there was a simple white robe with so large hood that it would have hidden the prince's face completely and it was to be tied with a thin golden obi, that still didn't ruin the outfit. There were also long white gloves with that and white heeled shoes. Sora liked this outfit the best for now, although he felt slightly awkward the high heeled shoes. He had never learned how to walk with those.

The redhead took of the robe and helped the dress part on her friend. All of the kimonos were customer made for prince Sora himself, so they hugged his form perfectly. Kairi tightened the corset on the back of the dress so tight that it seemed impossible for Sora to breathe. When the brunette took one deep gulp of the air around him, Kairi took the robe and helped that around her friend too.

"I mean..." she started as she tied the obi around the prince of Sky, while he slipped on the gloves. They felt really cold against his hot skin.

"...that..." now was the turn of his shoes. While he held the hems up, Kairi slipped on the white shoes. This all made Sora feel as if he was Cinderella from a children's story Cloud had once told him when they were little kids. She had lost her shoe but the prince of her dreams had returned it to her, claiming her as his wife along the way. How ironically that reminded Sora of his own situation with the Crown Prince. And he couldn't say he liked to be dressed up like this just for him and the Water kingdom.

"...you would be treated as the mere prince of Sky even when Cloud would be the king." Kairi finished as she pulled the hood on Sora's face as if to demonstrate the fact that he was, after all, still a virgin.

The brunette prince looked thoughtfully at his reflection from the mirror. From all of the white mass he had been dressed to earlier, he would have to say that this was the best. It was pretty simple but at the same time, gave a very good look on Sora's figure. When they added all the jewellery and make-up on him, he would really look like a bride. Via the mirror, Kairi looked him up and down approvingly.

She sat down on a divan, her hands crossed across her chest. "Think about it; Crown prince Roxas of Water is your escape ticket from this kingdom. Your father would probably married you to some noble from another country anyway. At least you'll be their queen and will meet Cloud and us everyday if you want."

Sora turned to her and gave a slight bow. It had been a long time standing there in front of the mirror acting a doll, so this was also good for his back. Kairi smiled at his actions. She had to admit that he looked very beautiful in his kimono. Roxas was one bloody lucky guy for having someone like Sora as his wife.

"Thank you," Sora smiled at her brightly. Then the duchess noticed that his hair had been flatted by the hood, making the brown mass lay against his shoulders. She giggled at the sight of him.

"You're welcome," she managed to mutter out, dangerously close to falling on the divan due her laughter. "By the way, you look extremely beautiful in that kimono."

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

About this, yeah. There are languages for every country but they are very rarely used, so people usually talk common tongue. Everyone have their own accents to it, thought

**A/N: **Right... no RokuSora action, but that will ensue... this is _Abunai-san's _**_YAOI_**_ fanfic _after all.

Why I updated TODAY is because: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! 27TH OF NOVEMBER!! I'M FINALLY FITEEN! I'M GOING TO PARTY WITH MY FRIENDS ALL NIGHT LONG!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!

Now review, as a birthday gift! Thank you!

With lots of wedding kimonos, Abunai-san.


	8. I've seen you burn them before

**A/N: **Hi, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had my birthday parties and T-chan's also. Besides, it was Christmas and New Year and all that jazz, so I couldn't really update. And I'm a slow writer. Don't eat/sue/kill/murder/sell me. Thank you.

**unseenandforgotten: **PINEAPPLE, GODDAMNIT!! AND TURKEYS?! What the hell is happening to this world? And yes I'll update when T-chan's birthday is over. We have only six days of age difference. By the way, I don't know the name of that movie in English and I doubt that you know Finnish...

**Ichimoto Michan: **Yes, yes just wait until their wedding... that's gonna be yaoilicious... heh heh...

**Kou Seiren: **...Hell. A human sized pineapple. I'm going to have nightmares of that. That's a good thing you don't know Europe, although it's impossible not to notice me when I run around it. Glad you didn't see me when I was in Croatia...

Why is it so surprising that I'm fifteen? How old are you then?

**Mr. Sora Majiggers: **Damn! Now that comment sounds really pervy! I can't believe I wrote it! Thank you anyway!

**CottonCandyHaze: **...I'll say. I know I need a beta, but what the hell. There isn't anyone up for the job, thought. Thanks for your review.

**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep: **THANK YOU VERY MUCH, HONEY!

**kLutZdin0: **I'm just gonna say, that's something I will not tell any of you. I'm trying to make the relationship between Riku and Kairi more interesting... there isn't very much going on between the two, is there?

**Cinder Prince: **(Tomato blush) A drawing? Of that kimono? God, no one has ever asked me that...You have absolutely no idea how flattered I am. Yes, of course I allow you to do it! Thank you so much!

**xXxSmidgexXx: **It was good, I have to say. I had a lot of fun (if that's what you even ask). Thanks for asking :).

**VioletHearts13: **Thanks for saying it was AWESOME! (I love how you said it twice)

**iloveme5895: **Wow, thanks dude. Cool...

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONGRATULATIONS! I LOVE YOU!!! AND HAPPY YEAR 2010! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T KILL YOURSELFS IN NEW YEAR'S PARTIES!**

**

* * *

**

_Movin' out for the kill tonight  
You've got every advantage when they put out the lights  
It's not so pretty when it fades away  
Cause it's just an illusion in this passion play_

_- Fire and Ice by Pat Benatar_

_

* * *

_

_  
_**-x-x-x- VIII: I've seen you burn them before. –x-x-x-**

Crown prince Cloud Strife of the Kingdom of Sky listened calmly how his father and few older men discussed in their polite voices. The young Crown Prince didn't really pay attention to their voices, but was lost in his on world full of worries. These worries were mostly towards his little broher, who was to be wed to a fellow Crown Prince.

Cloud frowned. The Moonborn, as the Water Kingdom had named their Crown Prince, had been surrounded by noblemen and women all the time he had been in The Kingdom of Sky: his future brother-in-law had never really talked to him. To say the truth, Cloud didn't really care about talking to him, but the protocol demanded that. The Crown Prince of Sky looked outiside to see heavy rain clouds looming over the country, making the early summer seem more fall already. The Castle of Silver Winds (where the royal family and some of their quests lived) was in the middle of the idle valley that the Sky Kingdom called their capital.

The Crown Prince of Sky closed his deep blue eyes, and let the small rays of sun tingle his pale skin. He had never been an outside person like his brother but still enjoyed hunts more than Sora. While the elder of the two brothers liked to spend his time with guests and other people, the brunette enjoed his time in gardens or in the small private rooms of the Castle of Silver Winds, or in his own mansion, the Mansion of Blue Sky. Cloud and Sora had had their own houselhold since birth, but only Cloud really managed to handle his own. Sora barely even knew who were his maids. The brunette used his time too much in his own world.

Back to his worries; Cloud had realized from the moment his father told him when his little brother would be wed, that he was already given to the Water Kingdom. The blue-eyed crown prince coud hardly understand what was going on their father's head; he gave his younger son away so easily. Usually, it was hard to find suitable husband or wife for the second one of the royal family. It was as if their father had wanted to get rid of Sora one way or another by setting up such a ridiculous game of Sora's hand. Cloud sometimes wondered why he had had second son after all; he had been healthy as a child, so it had not been necessary for the king and queen of Sky to have another one. Still, Sora's situation was favourable. He would have a lot more power than what he had now as a mere prince. The Moonborn, Roxas, would be his only problem in his way to happiness; The Moonborn would probably limit most of his fiancé's freedom, since he was the queen of the Water Kingdom then. It was highly unlikely that he would see much of his little brother after the wedding. Which gave him another reason to go there, although he probably had things to do. Their father was no longer healthy, so it was expected that he would pass away soon. It was a pity, since he was such a young man, not older than forty.

"...Which brings us to you, your Imperial and Royal Highness," count Kira of the kingdom of Sky interrupted in his bone chilling voice, looking at Cloud as thought he wanted to freeze him with one look. Count Kira was one of the king's personal advisors, but for some unknown reason he didn't like anyone.

Cloud looked at the many noblemen around him in turn only to find that they were all staring at him, as if waiting for him to say something to the matter at hand. To say the truth, he hadn't been listening any of their ramblings. His father on the other end of the table shook his head slowly but with so small movements that no one else but the crown prince noticed. Lucky for the blond, count Kira ignored his ignorance and continued: "As I said, the peace of Sky and Water is the most cherised issue in the Seven Countries. So far, the kingdoms of Fire, Sand, Mist and Metal are taking part of the wedding." He looked at each of them, waiting for them to say something again.

"But," the chilly count began again, as if he had never had a break. "The Earth Kingdom has its own issues at the moment. Their king, Auron the third has died. There seems to be no heir to the throne."

Duke DiZ from the kingdom of Earth raised his visible eyebrow. For some unknown reason, the mysterious duke liked to cover his face with many red ribbons, leaving only his right eye visible. It didn't really matter, since his eye reminded emotionless most of the time. When he spoke, his voice was just as emotionless. "I believe that we do have a heir."

Every single eye in the room was focused on duke DiZ, most with confusion, some with anger and some that Cloud couldn't name. Count Kira's mouth formed a grimace, that he probably had thought as a smile. But before he could say anything, the king of Sky asked his own question. "Who is it?" It was clear without saying, no one had never had ideas that the Earth kingdom had produced an heir. It was well known that king Auron had never really had a wife.

Duke Diz gave a slight bow to the king of Sky. "Forgive me, Your Highness. It is forbidden from me to tell you."

The king of Sky frowned slightly. He then gave up the staring contest with DiZ, which he would have lost anyway, and turned back to the table. "That is why, my older son, Crown Prince Cloud is going to the Kingdom of Earth." This is where everyone around the table turned back to Cloud, who looked impassive as ever. He caught his father's eye and understood immediately that he wasn't joking. This was serious.

"When will I be leaving?" The Crown Prince asked. He had been in the Kingdom of Earth before, most likely because he got well along with prince Tidus and princess Aerith. And of course with with lady Selphie, who was originally from Earth but going to be married to a lord Pence of Sand. He was eager to see his childhood friends again. It had been so many years since the last time he had paid a visit.

The next sentance that formed from the king of Sky's lips, was not what Cloud had been expecting for. For a fact, he had not even thought that father could even say such a thing, knowing exactly what his words meant. "You are leaving Tomorrow with Duke DiZ."

There was slight outburst from an old nobleman, who gave the look of outrage to the king, who simply ignored it by staring at his son. Meanwhile, Cloud stared at his father in disbelief. In three days? Did he know what that meant? That would mean that he wouln't be able to take part to his brother's wedding.

"This cannot be true, Your Highness! Father, say it isn't!" The blond was surprised by his own outburst. He words had not been a yell, but more likely loud talking. This was sometimes common among noblemen and women, but never had Crown Prince Cloud Strife from the Kingdom of Sky let out such emotion.

The king's eyes reminded cold. Their blue was deep, too deep for Cloud's liking, almost closer to black than blue. Still, they had an amazing glow in them, that made him look so powerful among other things that he had. He glared at his oldest son in a way that made him regret what he had just said. Of course he had nothing to say to this. This was a duty. The duty he was born to. The duty he could never escape.

"Crown Prince Cloud. When I said that you would be leaving tomorrow, you _will _be leaving tomorrow. Do you understand?" These words were spoken quietly but with such force that there was no doubt that Cloud had heard them even on the other side of the table.

What could the crown prince say to that? Nothing. "Yes, father." Cloud said quietly. The king of Sky nodded in approval. The other around the table looked warily from one to other, wondering was it safe to butt in right then. Although their little argument had been quiet, it still had been shocking. Crown Prince Cloud was known for his lack of emotions but now had proved that he was a human after all.

The king nodded. "Good. You will be there for another month for preparations." He spoke as if he knew nothing about his younger son's wedding. "You will be a guest to the heir of the Earth kingdom, so act as one. Never forget what you're there for – to make a good impression on them. As the future king, you cannot have any ill relationships with anyone."

Cloud nodded, looking like he had just drank something poisonous. He wasn't listening to his father anymore as he began discussing with the rest of them around the table. Cloud could seem like an emotionless jerk from the surface, but he really had feelings. He was hiding them well, but sometimes it was hard. Like now. If it wasn't that he was in a room full of noblemen, he would have yelled all his bottled emotions straight to his face. But it wasn't possible. So the blue-eyed Crown Prince gulped down his emotions and faced it. This was his last day with his little brother.

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

The Mansion of Blue Sky was located in the Southren part of the Sky's capital. It was pure white with four flats and black roof. To point out it was blue, all the doors, windowpanes and their curtains were coloured by different shades of blue. Some of them were closer to the colour of sky and sea, some just dark as the night sky. Still, all of them were beautiful. The mansion itself wasn't all that big, but its garden was like a maze: huge trees and bushes hid the mansion better than any fence. The middle of prince Sora's little garden was full of blue flowers and lots of little fountains full of pure water. It had been very hard to get, all from the kingdom of Water during the little time of peace, when the queen had waited for Sora. Although they had not been sure was the baby going to be a boy or a girl, the queen had insisted that they should build a mansion to the second child. The king, loving his wife more than anything in the world, had agreed. Now the Mansion of Blue Sky was in the personal use of the said younger prince.

Of course Cloud knew how his little brother had had his mansion. The blond's own had been built the similiar way, before he was born but for the fact that he was the crown prince and therefore obviously needed a mansion. Not that he wanted it. His mansion, the Mansion of Red Sky, was located irocinally on the other side of the city. It was stupid that the mansions had to be so far away from each other; wouldn't it be easier if they had just been closer to each other? Distanses wouldn't be so long.

Either way, Cloud was riding on his brown stallion towars the Mansion of Blue Sky with his party of seven men. It was actually pretty annoying to have them around him, since there was absolutely no privacy. Anyway, they were riding carefully down the rather muddy road towards prince Sora's mansion. The rain was pouring down like no tomorrow and the fog with it thicker than the black cloack the crown prince of Sky was wearing at the moment. The men around didn't say a word, but it was clear that they didn't like the idea of riding in the rain. Well, screw them. Cloud hadn't asked them to come with him.

The white gates of the Mansion of Blue Sky opened like magic before Cloud could announce that they had arrived. Cloud raised an eyebrow to that; had Sora been expecting him? The answer came as a no, when a servant helped to take their horses. "Your Royal and Imperial Highness! What a surprise!" the man exclaimed as they leaded the horses back to their stables. Cloud nodded his head to the man. Then he and his party made their way to the mansion.

All the maids ran around the household like headless chickens telling everyone that Crown Prince Cloud had arrived and wanted to see his little brother immediately. Cloud couldn't say that he cared, but found soon that Sora was in a small room in the third floor, not letting anyone in. He raised a mental eyebrow at that: didn't let anyone in? When had the brunette started to act so childish? Nevertheless, Cloud didn't care how the maids tried to tell it wasn't a good thing to go inside Sora's room right now. The blond couldn't say that he cared: hell, he was the Crown Prince. He had more rights than anyone at the mansion.

So now the diva for a Crown Prince had stormed his way on Sora's door. He waited patiently with his companions that a maid had knocked the door for them. The older woman didn't wait for his response, but opened the door and stepped from the way as the noblemen made their way inside.

Sora was sitting on a huge green armchair by the window. He was wearing an extremely short dark blue yukata, crimson cape, black belt with golden and red markings on it, tight black pants and black shoes, while curled on a fetal position on the armchair. When Cloud and his unhappy band waltzed in the room, he raised his brown head. Sora let out a breath when he saw who had just walked in and stood up immediately, giving a low bow to Cloud as the protocol demanded.

Cloud and the noblemen gave their own bows in return. Sora looked around the room. "Please, sit down! Would you like to have something?" the brunette gestured towards the green furniture around the room. To Cloud, he seemed nervous and hyper active at the same time. The men around him were about to sit down, but the blond was too quick for them: "I would like to have a word with his Imperial Highness. Alone," he pressed on and glared at the occupants of the room. There was no choice for the men, they had to leave.

Sora watched as Cloud sat down on one armchair. His older brother looked very tired and stressed out like he hadn't had any rest in last few days. The brunette felt sorry for him: it wasn't as if his marriage wasn't a burden to the kingdom. Everyone had been preparing it, whether they wanted or not.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" the older brother asked, looking around the room. He couldn't have anyone interrupting this moment. Sora gave a shook of his head.

"I'm only waiting for Lady Tremaine from the Kingdom of Water. King Alexander has made her my teacher before I will be queen," he shivered unwillingly at that. "But she isn't coming until five." The blond nodded, not bothering to say anything to that. A teacher, huh?

"What is it, Cloud?" Sora asked as he made himself comfortable in his armchair. He knew that Cloud didn't do these visits for nothing. He was the Crown Prince after all, he didn't have time for simply hanging around.

Cloud looked at Sora for a second, then turned his head away. The rain outside was still pouring down hard, making it hard to look outside. The light scent of the rain made it's way inside the mansion. The blond crown prince sighed tiredly: how was he going to explain this to Sora? He wouldn't be extremely happy.

"Big brother?" Sora asked quietly, eyeing the blue-eyed man under his lashes. Cloud gave a small smile. Sora so rarely called him big brother, so it was a cherised moment when he did so.

Finally, he looked at the brunette. "Yes?" Sora leaned slightly towards him on his seat, looking concerned. Cloud seemed to be out of it, like he was not sure what he was about say. That was too out of character for the blond crown prince. The blue-eyed prince was becoming nervous.

Still, he was able to form words out of his mouth. "What's the matter? I don't think you came here for nothing."

Cloud nodded at that, regaining his self control. "You're correct. There are some things I'd like to discuss about with you." Maybe it was the business-like tone that the crown prince of Sky was using or the fact that he looked extremely disstressed, but Sora felt dizzy. This wasn't going on the good way.

The heir of the kingdom of Sky took a deep breath to relax himself. "Sora..." he started, looking his little brother straight in the eye. "I am not able to come to your wedding."

The said Leonheart wasn't sure of what he had heard. Did he hear him correctly? Not able to come to his wedding? Sora hadn't heard him right, had he? The brunette swallowed to see how much saliva he had in his mouth. Not much. His mouth was completely dry and his throat was raw. It didn't seem like a big deal, but Cloud was the only family relative that Sora actually loved, so it was impossible for him not to come.

"What do you mean?" Sora registered his own voice as it asked the question. It just didn't sink in his brain that Cloud Strife would not come to his wedding. No. He would _not _allow it_. _

The blond sighed impatiently. He had had a feeling that Sora wouldn't take this so easily. "I have to go to the Kingdom of Earth for political reasons. It is not my idea," he said quickly, seeing how frown was making it's way on the brunette's face. "But father's. Their king is dead, I have to make a good impression on the heir."

Sora pursued his lips to a thin line. There was an annoyed frown on his face and it looked like he was thinking hard. Then he looked back to Cloud. "Why now? Why not after the wedding? I _need _you, Cloud." There was a lot of emotion in the last part.

The blue-eyed man's expression hardened. "It is not my decision to make. It's our father's wish and I have to fullfill it. There is nothing I can do about it," he finsihed. Sora couldn't say anything to that. How could their father do this? How he DARED?

There was once again a knock from the door. A young scared looking maid opened it, peeking at them behind the door. "Your highness," she started looking at Sora with her deep chocolate brown eyes pleading. "Lady Tremaine is here to see you, as His Royal and Imperial Highness, your father, suggested," she explained. Sora glanced desperately at Cloud, who shook his head in disagreement. The blond crown prince rose from his chair, his little brother following suit.

"Let them come in," Cloud ordered the girl, who inhaled deeply from the direct address of the crown prince. "I was about to leave anyway." The young maid nodded, closing the door behind her. Cloud cleaned his cape from the dirt, ignoring Sora who seemed aching with the desire to say something. The brunette hung his head: apperantly, there was no way to avoid this. Cloud would go to the kingdom of Earth without coming to his wedding.

Then suddenly, two arms made their way around him. Sora looked to see a black coated shoulder of his brother. "I'm sorry," the older sibling whispered. "You'll make a wonderful queen, I'm sure of it."

"So this is a goodbye," the brunette whispered, clinging to Cloud's black cloack tighter. He would miss him so much. They hugged each other for the next few minutes, until there was a rustle from the door as a group of Water ladies stepped in the room. Cloud let go of the prince and smiled. The ladies all courtsayed and the Sky borthers bowed to them. Then the blond crown prince made his way out of the room.

Sora tried to hold his tears back. He had never, never, thought that the day he would get married his only loved relative would be gone. Now who was going to take care of him until the wedding? Riku and Kairi were only friends, they couldn't ever be like Cloud was. He gave a small sigh. If this was the way it was going to be, then he wouldn't swallow it like nothing. There was no way he would let this down like that. Still, it felt awful watching the black cape disappear behind the door. Only then the brunette realized that his guests had arrived. He blinked his blue eyes a couple of times before smiling.

The oldest woman of the group raised a critisizing eyebrow at him, eyeing his form up and down. The blue-eyed prince sighed. So she was this kind of a woman, huh? Anyway, he put out a brave and kind smile that usually went to people. "So you're Lady Tremaine?" he asked kindly as it was possible for him at the moment.

"Yes," she answered coldly. She was wearing a long black dress with a high collar hiding her neck from the world. She had grey hair on a tight bundle on the top of her head and she looked like she hadn't laughed in last fifty years. Sora raised a mental eyebrow; couldn't the Water get him a easier teacher? He had never met this woman before but already knew that he would never like her, as she would never like him.

Lady Tremaine looked around the room, her head held high. Her maids made their way to the back of the room, staying silent all the while. Sora waited calmly for the lady to make her way around the room in exaiming things. Everytime she came across something interesting, she snorted or frowned and looked extremely disapproving. The prince resisted an urge to roll his eyes: just what was wrong with this woman?

"Prince Sora," Lady Tremaine interrupted his thoughts, looking at him with more distaste than before. What was matter this time? The lady of Water stood up straight, glaring down to Sora who was few good inches smaller than her. "I have to say that I am disappointed, your Highness. This is your mansion and you cannot take your guests in a proper room? I highly doubt that you could survive as our queen." As for a backup to this, all the maids among the walls murmured in agreement. Sora glared at all of them, but they ignored it by staring down on the floor. Now the blue-eyed boy knew that he could never like his teacher. Of course he knew that this room wasn't for taking guests in, but he actually hadn't had time to prepare.

"I am terribly sorry, Lady Tremaine," Sora started, giving a small bow to the group of ladies. "But I did not have time to prepare before you ca--"

"A queen is always prepared," the gray haired woman interrupted coldly, turning around to look out of the windows and to the garden. She only raised an eyebrow to the wet mass of green, purple, yellow, red and blue, before turning back to the fuming brunette prince. "I believe that you should know that by now," she said, suggest in her sentance. Sora knew very well that she knew that he had never had any education in being a queen. And now she was bullying him about it.

Sora's nails duck to his palms as he tried to calm himself down. For this Cloud had to leave before he was done with him? To the mercy of this awful woman? Oh hell no, the brunette wasn't going to forgive this anytime soon. "So, Lady Tremaine, you're here to teach me...?"

The Lady gave a small dry smile but motioned her maids to come closer as they did. Sora looked at them for while, when they just stood there, all the ladies watching him waitingly. "Oh!" he exclaimed, realizing what they exactly wanted. "You can sit down, now."

They all exchanged dirty looks but sat down on the (surprisingly) blue cushions. Lady Tremaine from the Kingdom of Water sat like a stiff board and glared at Sora with all her might before addressing him coldly again: "My lord, that is not how queens sit," she snapped rather angrily. The brunette looked down to his legs: they were crossed, right leg on the top of the left one. He didn't see that there was anything wrong with it.

The old woman gestured towards her own legs, which were tightly together, slightly turned to the left. All of her maids had followed the suit, leaving the future queen of the Kingdom of Water sit cross-legged all alone. That was kind awkward. Still, Sora bravely shifted his legs to that pose, giving an awkward smile to Lady Tremaine's raised eyebrow.

"Hm..." the lady looked still disapproving but didn't start to ditch Sora just yet. "That will do for now," she continued coldly, still looking as if she had just swallowed a citrus. Sora knew the smugness was making slowly it's way to his face. He was taught not to show any signs of selfishness, very unlike his fiancé, so it wasn't hard to conatain his face muscles. Finally, the woman was a little pleased with him.

That stray of happiness was cut soon. "My Lord. There a thousands of things I need to teach you before you are ready to be the queen of Water. But we, the Kingdom of Water, are leaving to our kingdom tomorrow to take care of our own welcome for you and the Crown Prince. When you have arrived to our kingdom as the Crown Princess, I shall be your personal advisor. I will teach you everything of our court and how you will act in front of people. And," she started a new sentance with an effecting glare around the room. "You will not be hiding in a mansion when you have guests."

The smugness that Sora had just minutes ago had, faded quickly. He felt a blush form on his face and he sifted uncomfortably on his seat. "I-I thought you wouldn't arrive until five..." he said breathlessly, looking down.

Lady Tremaine raised an eyebrow to his actions, pursed her nose and continued: "The clock in already half past five." Sora quickly looked at the clock on the wall. It was indeed half past five, the silent ticking sound emerging from it. It was suddenly extremly hot in the room.

All the court ladies chuckled behind their small hands, looking down. Sora knew that he would have a hell a lot of do with all these weird women of Water, who had an extremely weird sense of humour. Lady Tremaine silenced them all with one look and then glared at Sora as thought it should have been him to do that. Inwardly, the brunette rolled his blue eyes. What was up with these Water people?

Lady Tremaine sighed stressedly, as she made a movement to raise up. All of the court ladies followed suit, leaving Sora to be the last one up again. "It seems," his new teacher in the Water court began coldly. "That this is not a good time to be visiting you after all, my Lord. If we can meet again after your wedding, I would be extremely happy." The dry look on her old face made Sora wonder if she was ever happy. But instead of voicing that thought out loud, he nodded his head in approval.

"That is fine," he agreed quietly. Then the lady courtseyed again as he bowed and then left the room her back just as straight as before. All the ladies followed behind her, their eyes cast on the floor again. Without him noticing it, one maid had slipped in the room. She closed the door after the last lady had walked out of the room.

"Is there anything you'd like to have, my Lord?" she asked, looking rather concerned. Sora looked outside again. The rain was still pouring down, now even harder than before. It was sure that a storm was coming.

He sighed and turned to look at the waiting maid. "A little peace. Tell anyone not to bother me anymore today. I'd like to be alone," he explained. The maid nodded, courtseyed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sora sat down on his armchair, curling back to his fetal position. He hated this: he was going to be a queen no matter what he said to it. All of his friends would be left to the Kingdom of Sky and he wouldn't be able to see them because of his fool of a fiancé. Besides, his only loved family relative was gone.

The brunette prince took a shuddering breath of the rather cold air. If Cloud was gone, his father would be the one to be with him until the wedding. The Moonborn was going to make his life a true hell and now he didn't even have Cloud to rely on. Things looked awful: Cloud was gone, Riku hated him, Kairi had her own problems and his childhood friends were all somehow connected to the Moonborn.

Maybe it was the endless rain pouring outside or his depressing thoughts, but Prince Sora Leonheart of the Kingdom of Sky, the future queen of the Kingdom of Water cried out all his emotions.

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

Riku sighed annoyedly. It was hard to look for his best friend in the Castle of Silver Winds, especially when it was full of people. The Kingdoms of Metal, Mist, Earth, Sand and Fire had already left but Water was still there. The white-haired duke had heard that they'd be leaving tomorrow to their own kingdom to get ready for the big event. Speaking of the event, it actually freaked him out. Besides, losing Sora in three days was...unacceptable.

The duke sighed and continued along the red carpeted corridor. Where the hell Sora was? Kairi didn't know, she hadn't seen him since yesterday after the wedding kimono scene. That reminded Riku that he should apologize of that. The king and Cloud had both been extremely busy today, so he didn't get to ask them where the prince was. Even Sora's own maids refused to tell him. How annoying.

Riku turned around the corner but slipped quickly back, because there were two Water Kingdom ladies were standing there, close to each other, talking animetedly and giggling. Giggling was something that the green-eyed duke didn't like: it was too fake. Riku decided to be a man for once and just continue on his walk, but their converstion caught him.

"...The Moonborn," the other, who had long black hair like seaweed and was extremely tall, said to her small and redheaded friend behind her fan. This caught Riku's attention: The Moonborn? What about Roxas? The redhead giggled (annoying!) and opened her white fan with one quick movement.

"I can't believe he never wrote to her!" she said as if she was deplored by this fact, but her tone and smile on her freckled face told that she enjoyed this scandal. The dark-haired girl nodded in agreement.

She looked around to see if there was anyone, gladly missing Riku behind the corner. Then she dropped her voice down even more, so that the whitnette had to lean a little more closer to hear their rumours. This could turn out very interesting... "I heard that she was pregnant to him."

There was a loud gasp of horror from the redhead, who moved her fan to cover her mouth. Her green eyes were large with surprise. Then she too looked around before responding: "But then – then he should have married her! Why didn't anyone make him do that?"

The dark-haired girl looked pleased with her friend's response and leaned on the wall behind them, fanning herself arrogantly all the while. The redhead looked hungry for more rumours, and even Riku found himself wanting to know more. Who were they talking about? Who had been pregnant with Roxas's child? And why the hell was he bothering to be there, anyway? Still, the duke of Sky waited for the taller woman to tell more.

She did it, for Riku's and the red-haired girl's silent plea. "No one knew of it. The Moonborn didn't tell anyone about it and apperantly, she kept her mouth shut too. I wonder how he made her do that. After all, she is known for her deathly mouth." The dark-haired lady tested her bun of hair and looked at her friend with a waiting expression. She was waiting to tell more but didn't before asked.

The redhead didn't disappoint her or Riku when she asked the next question. "But is she coming to the wedding? I'm sure she would _kill_ the prince and the Moonborn! Besides, isn't she from Metal? I thought that it's far away from our kingdom!" she asked all her questions while fanning herself again.

The dark-haired woman answered them with just as much interest as her friend had. "She is coming to the wedding, the Moonborn invited her himself. Personally! Can you believe it? And she is from Metal. Still no one knows how those two kept seeing each other. It was for two years, can you believe that?"

The redhead giggled again, now relieved with all the information she was possessing. "I can't imagine that the Crown Princess will be happy when he hears about this," she said arrognatly. The two girls burst to a massive set of giggles, doubling slightly over with their annoying laughter. Riku decided that he had heard enough and so turned away to continue his tour to another way.

Now it was even more crucial to find his best friend: Roxas was just as bad as Riku had suspected from the start: he was an ass. An awful ass, now that he knew that he had got someone pregnant and left her right away.

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Finished! Oh, I'm so HAPPY that I'm finished with this! It took me so long, I kind of got stuck in some of the parts and it took me forever to figure out how I'm going to fit all my pairings here. Maybe I'll just have to ignore some of them...

Oh well, I want to know YOUR opinion! Review! That's an order!

With lots of shocking rumours, Abunai-san.


	9. When you let your heart win

**A/N: **Darklings. My dear, awesome, loyal and sweet darklings. I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated. I've been busy when we moved to a new house, I got a summer job and I've been just hanging around with my friends as usual... lame excuses, but don't kill me.

**Mr. Sora Majiggers: **Yeah, I know. She's kind of a bitch, isn't she?

**Apple of Doom: **Nearly seventeen? Oh my God, I feel like a child...And seriously, I think I'm not so good at writing, really... (squirm) Anyway, Sora's masculinity is long gone, believe me. Not Xion ~ Somebody else... heh heh.

**Feet on the Ceiling: **Do you have any idea how _red_ I was after I had read your review? Seriously, no one has ever praised any of my writings as much as you have. Thank you so much! My new favourite person. (I laughed my head off at the "coo coo for Cocoa Puffs pops" comment)

**Ichimoto Mitchan: **Thank you. I can't say that I want Sora to be happy (I'm twisted, yes), but since you people are probably going to kill me if I make him even more miserable, I'll make him happy. **  
**

**kLutZdin0: **Heheheheheheheh, that's just how evil I am. Don't worry, Roxas doesn't have a child. It was just a rumour that those two ladies made up. No worries (for the rest of your days) :)

**MrMissMrsRandom: **Nice name you have xD. I know I'm being pretty evil to Sora, but I can't help it. I know it _should_ be RokuSora, but it somehow goes to Soriku pretty much... Too much for my liking...

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac: **Aw, poor sweet darkling! Don't you cry tonight, I still write this baby. Here have a cookie (gives a virtual cookie) Rise and shine! There's a new angsty chapter for you to read ;D. Nice new name! (Thumbs up!)

**kartsu123:** Moro ja kiitos! Kiva kun laitoit noin kilttiä palautetta. Mä en ymmärrä miten te ihmiset jaksatte olla noin mukavia, vaikka meikä päivittää noin puolen vuoden välein. Ei voi mitään xD. Ihana ku on joku muu joka (ehkä) puhuu vaihteeks samaa kieltä!

**jeanelle02: **Thank you! Another person who said that this is good. I can't believe it, is it really that good...?

**-HarnessLight-: **Hello! More drama, you say? I can promise that will be lots of drama later on. What's up with everybody wanting to haunt me? I'm a poor author!

**Enjoy darklings!**

**

* * *

**

_Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting (so inviting)  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me _

_- That's what you get by Paramore  
_**

* * *

**

**-x-x-x- IX: When you let your heart win. –x-x-x- **

The morning came as a bright one. The rain last night had been a rough one, proving as drops in the flowers and grass. The ground was muddy and extremely hard to walk on. Some of the citizens of the city had their carriages stuck on the mud. Finally, the coming summer was showing signs of its coming: the Bell flowers, small pink flowers that the Kingdom of Sky nearly worshipped, were finally blooming. Although there were so little of them, the citizens picked them up into small bundles.

However, our story does not continue on flowers. It continues on the front garden of the Castle Of The Silver Winds with our heroes.

Prince Sora of the Kingdom of Sky stood stiff there, surrounded by the court of Sky. They all had come to say short goodbyes to the court of Water, who were leaving to their own lands that day. King Alexander, Crown Prince Roxas, duke Axel, duchess Naminé and the rest of them were standing near the carriages, ready to get in. Sora was expressionless. He was still tired from crying all night, feeling the strays of tears on his face. Still, it was weird how crying made him actually feel a little bit better.

"I cannot believe it has been only nearly three weeks! It has felt as thought we had known each other for years!" king Alexander exclaimed happily. He and the king of Sky had had their own weird conversation of false happiness for last ten minutes. Everyone around listened to it without making any sounds or interrupting in any way.

"I had the most pleasure to meet you! This sacred union of our sons will bring our countries closer, I believe," the King of Sky continued on rather smoothly. Behind him, Sora rolled his blue eyes. How could his father say that? His oldest son had just left and now he was acting like it was nothing.

Roxas had seen this little gesture: he raised his eyebrows suggestively with a lazy smirk on his lips. The brunette prince pretended he hadn't noticed that by looking at his side. Even thought the two kings babbled on, Sora could still hear the low chuckle his fiancé let out. He frowned in annoyance: what an arrogant fool for a future king. And...husband.

Even as the soft warm summer breeze tickled his skin, Sora felt suddenly extremely cold. Husband. In few days, he would be a husband with a husband of his own. Just the mere thought of this made the brunette feel sick. He just wasn't ready. No one in his age should be married off to someone. _'Well,'_ the blue-eyed prince thought grimly as he continued to ignore everyone around him, '_At least I'll get to change that as a queen.'_

"...My dearest late wife, the Queen of Sky, would have been so happy for this," the king was saying, shaking his youngest son out of his thoughts. Sora and the rest of the Sky court looked at him in surprise. This was the first time that the king had mentioned his late wife in many years. They all hung their heads in respect, the court of Water following suit. King Alexander looked up first, his face full of compassion.

"I am so sorry for the late queen Midoné. I am sure it would have been lovely to meet her," he continued, giving a mournful look to the king of Sky. Everyone stayed silent for a second: no one had said the queens name in a long time.

Queen Midoné of the kingdom of Sky. _Mother_. Sora felt weird hearing her name, for no one had mentioned to him many times after she had died. Of course, Sora had seen many pictures of her. She had had long blonde hair, much like Cloud's and grey eyes. She had been very beautiful. Sora couldn't help but think what had made God think it was a good idea to take her away so soon.

Now the two kings were hugging each other in goodbye, the court of course following suit. Soon they all let go of one another, not one looking back. The two kings gave smiles to each other before king Alexander gave a bow. "We bid our short goodbyes."

The Water court turned around, making their way to their carriages chatting all the while. Sora glared at their backs; these were the people he should rule upon? If that was the case, he was doomed. Then the brunette prince realized that a pair of eyes were watching him. Sora looked up to see Crown Prince Roxas looking at him, the smirk still playing on his lips. He raised an eyebrow to Sora's glare.

"Do I not get a bid of goodbye?" he asked coyly, making a few ladies behind him giggle. The blue-eyed prince glared even harder, about to snap out a very rude remark, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see his father looking at him sternly. Of course his _dear_ father wouldn't let him go before a public humiliation.

So Sora moved stiffly towards his fiancé, knowing that all eyes were on them. He gave a small hug to the Moonborn, but Roxas was too quick for him: he shut Sora tight inside his arms, making it impossible to escape. The older of the two gave a silent laugh before letting go of the brunette, who was dazed (to say the least). Everyone were still watching them even as Roxas said his short goodbyes.

"We will see each other soon," Sora whispered so that only few heard. The Moonborn gave a him his trademark smirk again before leaving to his carriage with duke Axel and duchess Naminé. The court followed them and soon they all had find their way in their carriages. King Alexander bid another goodbye, and, after that, they were gone.

Sora stared at the carriages as they left in a neatly formed line, leaving only dust behind. "Everyone," king of Sky started making everyone's attention turn to him. He gave a sideways glance to his youngest son, before addressing the crowd again. "I believe it's time for us to start preparing the party." As if this had been a signal, every single human being on the yard left, chatting loudly on their wake.

His father turned to him, a weird smile on his face. "Son," he began with a sweet caring father tone that made shiver dance down Sora's spine. "I am so sorry."

_'Okay_' Sora thought while staring at his father in complete disbelief, while he just smiled in the sweet way. _'I did not see that coming.' _Then his father did something he had not done in a while: he hugged Sora tightly. The brunette could only stand there in his embrace, looking absolutely confused, before wrapping his hands awkwardly around the king. They stood there for few lingering seconds, until the king let go of the prince. He observed Sora from head to toes an odd smile still on his lips.

"My son," the king began, laying his hand down on Sora's shoulder and turning him around. "Let us walk."

Sora felt his father lead him towards the gardens, his father's court trailing right behind them.

The blue-eyed youth couldn't help but wonder what was going on. His father so rarely paid any attention to him. Well, it could be the wedding coming up.

"So," his father shook Sora out of his thoughts again. The brunette prince looked up to see his curious face. "You have grown up so fast. Last time I spoke to you like this, it must have been when you were a little boy." Here the king stopped to look at a huge gardening of wine red flowers, the umbra flowers. Sora wasn't sure where this was going and he honestly couldn't say that he wanted to.

The king, however, didn't stop there. He moved on the lane, forcing everyone behind him trail after. They walked as a tight group along the gardens towards a small lake in the very centre of the gardens. The king stopped on the very edge of it.

"I know you are upset to me for sending Cloud away," the king said suddenly. The brunette said nothing, just stared into the still water: it's surface looked almost like sapphires. The king realized his younger son wasn't going to answer, so he continued on. "I know how much you two like each other. That is exactly why he is gone."

This was something Sora hadn't been expecting. He looked at his father in complete outrage, but he in turn was staring solemnly at the water. "Father, what is the meaning of this?" Sora asked in a voice he hoped was serene.

The blue-eyed king glanced at his son with rather cold eyes. "You are too close to your brother. You shouldn't be clinging to him like you are now. I sent him away to make you more independent, especially now that you will ruling a kingdom."

There was nothing Sora could say in that kind of a situation. "Will you be needing me anymore , my lord?" he asked as calmly as he could. Sora could already feel the suffocating sense creep inside him. He had never _ever _been so mad to his father.

His father raised an eyebrow to his cold stupor, but eventually let him go. "You may be excused," he waved his hand in a bored manner. Sora nodded stiffly, before turning around on his heels and stalking briskly away. The court of his father moved away at his wake as he moved between them.

The air was still warm and the day was only just beginning: the rays of sun glittered on the surface of the water, shining through the petals and leaves of the flowers and plants and shining from the many pearls and diamonds on the court's overly pompous costumes. Sora ignored them all as he stalked along the long corridors of the Castle of Silver Winds in a rather fierce manner for his character. Few people tried to greet him, but Sora ever so rudely ignored them as if they just annoying bugs to him.

_'How dare he? Just how is it possible for him to be so stupid and ignorant like a child?'_

Sora stomped the staircase up, his higher heels making clipping sounds on the stone as he walked. The brunette couldn't have cared less how people spared him ugly glares and continued down the hall to his rooms. When he had entered to his 'living room', Aqua and Crystal hassled over him.

"Please leave," he ordered them before neither woman could mutter a single word. They both had shocked expressions on their faces at his uncharasteric rudeness, but left him alone before he could get real mad at them.

The brunette prince flopped down on one armchair and rubbed his temples. How could his father be such and idiot? He needed all the support he could get and now his greatest source of support was gone with the wind! It felt exactly like last night: everything was crashing down on him without any warnings.

_Knock knock._

Sora's head whipped up to see the door of his living room open, revealing an uncertain Kairi clad in a pink kimono, leaning slightly against the door frame. Instantly he knew that he had already spilled tears: the expression on her face told him of concern towards his well-being.

"Sora?" she asked, still eyeing him warily. "Are you okay? Can we come in?"

The blue-eyed prince wiped his now red eyes to his sleep before looking back to Kairi. "Yes, you may come in." His tone was tired, but Kairi nevertheless danced inside his room. It was okay until she had dragged the person behind her in...

"Riku!"

The white-haired duke now clad in blue pants and a yellow yukata, looked actually a little irritated but closed the door anyway. Now there was a rather awkward silence as Sora stood in front of Riku, who tried to avoid his gaze as much as it was possible, while Kairi looked nervously between them two.

The silence was pressing against their eardrums.

Finally, probably after ten minutes of silence Riku finally cleared his throat, switching his weight on his left leg. Sora raised an eyebrow: his best friend had never been so awkward.

"So..." the white-haired duke started as he was eyeing the paintings of sky on the walls beside them.

"Yes...?" Sora asked in an acid tone. He really couldn't say that he was ready to forgive Riku if he was going to ask it. Although he had cried because of his jerkiness it didn't mean he was going to forgive him. No, even thinking about forgiving made Sora mad.

Riku seemed to realize by calculating Sora's expression and tone that he wouldn't be forgiven soon. Instead of storming out of the room like a child, Riku sighed in defeat. "Look, Sora. I'm so sorry that I yelled to you like that. I really am," he added as he saw his friend's face.

The brunette stayed silent for a moment or two, glaring in Riku's green eyes. "Right..." Sora finally drawled slowly.

Riku sighed again. He had known the moment he had asked forgiveness that he wouldn't be forgiven. But hey, could you really blame him for not even trying? The young duke was about to leave again but was stopped when he found a pair of arms around his neck.

"Fine," the brunette prince mumbled to his clothes. "I'll forgive you, you big jerk." Riku gave a small, relived sigh before wrapping his arms around Sora.

"I knew you'd forgive me," Riku said when the boys broke apart. The duke still had his arms on Sora's shoulders as he watched his friend roll his eyes. Sora playfully punched Riku to his gut and the whitnette pretended to cover in pain.

"Oh my lord, that bloody hurt," he croaked while Sora gave a small chuckle to his theatric movements. Suddenly, there was a sob. Both boys turned to look at Kairi who was crying. They exchanged looks, before running up to the duchess in distress. Kairi waved them both away while crying even harder.

Riku was the first to ask. "Kairi, dear, what's wrong?" he tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away. Neither of the boys saw it, but Kairi had flinched when the whitnette had said 'dear'. The redhead duchess still wasn't sure had she forgiven her best friends being so in love with each other.

"How can you two be so STUPID?" she cried, while the two were helpless. Kairi stomped her feet on the ground and glared at Sora and Riku through her tear-stained eyes. The two shared the same look of utter confusion.

"Kairi, it's okay, you have to calm down..."

"Why do boys have to be so stupid all the time?" she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice before stomping out of the room and slamming it shut after her. Riku blinked his eyes as he stared after the redhead in awe. He gave the same look to Sora, his mouth hanging open and eyes very wide, before turning back to the door.

Sora rolled his eyes and slapped Riku in the arm. "Seriously, close your mouth."

The whitnette snapped his hanging mouth shut but didn't stop staring. He shook his head from side to side to clear his thoughts. "What did we _do_?" Riku asked Sora in complete disbelief.

The brunette shuggered, but was really quite concerned of Kairi: she rarely lost her cool. Well, truth to be told, none of them did. After all, they were nobles and nobles were the role models of their people. They couldn't afford to lose their cool very easily and often. Sora sighed and walked around his room to stretch his legs a little. "So, was there something you two wanted to say?" he asked as he walked to open doors to his bedroom.

Riku flopped down to an armchair again. "Yes, we actually had. You see, we're arranging a party this evening. Nothing too big, considering what tomorrow brings with its dawn."

Sora nodded in understanding. Overall, he was too busy to stare at the wedding dress brought to his room to answer Riku verbally. The dress was on a manikin right in the middle of his room, reminding him what was coming. It was the brunette's turn to stare with his mouth hanging open. What the HELL? How did that dress end up in his bedroom? And he hadn't wanted to see a single thing from it until tomorrow!

The duke looked at his friend's direction. "Sora? Did you hear me?"

Sora snapped out of his daze. He gave the dress another glare. "Yes, I did. Is there any particular reason for the party?"

The blue-eyed boy could swear he heard how Riku laughed his silent laugh. He usually did that when he didn't want Sora to get all mad at him. "For you of course. This is your last day."

There was very little Sora could say to that.

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

The evening came too fast. Before Sora, Riku and Kairi (whom had calmed down) could really spend time together really just by playing in the gardens, the sky had already turned dark and the lamps in the gardens turned on. The brunette frowned in annoyance: he had wanted to spend the evening with his best friends. Now he had to meet every single one in their court before he could go to sleep with his friends - they had agreed to sleep in the prince's room.

"It's alright, Sora. I'm sure it'll be fun," Kairi reassured as Sora voiced out his displeasure. They were walking back to the castle to change their outfits for the evening. The blue-eyed heir walked to his rooms to find Crystal and Aqua there, waiting for him.

Sora smiled at them. They both looked a bit weary, wondering was he going to yell at them some more. He sighed silently: why, oh why, he had to be so stupid sometimes? Because when he moved to the Kingdom of Water, Aqua and Crystal would remain in the Kingdom of Sky. It made him feel that odd sensation of losing everything at once again. And I can tell you, he didn't like one bit.

Soon Aqua spoke up, distracting the brunette. "Your highness," she lifted the bundle in her arms. Sora guessed this was the cloth he was supposed to wear, so he lifted his arms so his maids could help him get it off. Soon enough his clothes were off and new ones being slided on. His new outfit was white pants with golden shoes, a white yukata tied with an golden obi. Sora eyed his outfit warily from the mirror.

"Why is it so white and gold? I thought this kind of things were for tomorrow," he asked while his maids chose him some rings to wear.

_I feel like a living doll_, the blue-eyed prince thought nastily. He hated living like this, someone always making decisions for him. Nevertheless, he accepted the rings slipped to his fingers and waited for for them to finish.

"I think it suits you, your highness," Crystal answered his previous question. Sora smiled to her in gratitude. He stepped away from the maids when there was a knock from the door. Like always Riku and Kairi stood outside his door. To our prince's surprise they were also wearing white and gold clothes. So he raised one eyebrow in question.

Kairi rolled her eyes in a familiar manner. "Do not ask," she warned and took his arm. The three of them walked down the many halls to the north garden. With a sudden jolt of realisation, he noted that it was the garden his irreplaceable necklace had been stolen by the crown prince of Water. This time it was full of red, blue, yellow and green lamps, food tables and people apparently waiting for somebody. _'No other than me,' _Sora thought rathermortifiedly.

Sora greeted people by walking past them, all of them greeting him with the usual 'How do you do, Your Highness?' or 'Good evening, prince Sora'. All of them were also wearing gold and white, making the brunette wonder if it was some kind of theme thing. His suspicions were confirmed as his father, the king, waltzed in with his court. Immediately everyone either bowed or curtseyed depending on their sex.

The king smiled at everyone, before addressing Sora directly. He raised his glass of champagne, waiting for everyone in the garden follow the gesture and started his speech: "Prince Sora," he began, watching Sora with affection that surely wasn't all that real. "Archduke of the Kingdom of Sky. Lord of the Mansion of Blue Sky. My second son." Then he made a small break to make an eerie silence. "I am most delighted to say that I am about to give you to the kingdom of Water."

The blue-eyed prince narrowed his eyes and tightened his mouth, but otherwise kept quiet. The king, however, took no notice of his son's discomfort and kept going. "I could not be more proud of you ever. You are to become the queen of Water. It is the highest position you could have ever reach and you achieved it." The nobles around him smiled to him. Sora gave them a grin too: this was his last time with them after all.

"After the three first months I shall visit you myself and see how much of a crown princess and future queen you are," his father announced. There was a cheer from the crowd of people and Sora gave a laugh as well. But he knew what his father meant: 'I will check on you and see if you can really handle this job.'

"Now, to my dear son," the king once again rose his glass, "Prince Sora Leonheart of the Kingdom of Sky."

There was a huge cheer from the crowd as everyone rose their glass of champagne to him and drank. Next thing was that the orchestra started playing slow violin music and the usual chat of rumours and other things began. Many congratulated Sora: one old man, lord Hana of the eastern Sky smiled to him and shook his hand. "I am very happy for you, Your Highness." The brunette could only smile, when the lord was already gone.

Before Sora could move anywhere, a woman with short black hair was already shaking his hand. "Congratulations, prince Sora! You must be so happy!" Lady Yumi, a heiress, smiled to him.

"Y-yes, thank you..." Sora stuttered back, but once again before he could say anything else, she was talking to someone else.

There was a tap on his shoulder. Sora whipped around to see Riku standing there, two glasses in his hands. Kairi was already pulling his towards the marble benches near the huge oak trees. With vague interest, he noted that this was the same bench the Moonborn and his friends had been sitting before they had noticed him.

"I didn't know he wanted to throw such a party," Sora said, eyeing the decorations. The lamps were now raising in the air with the wind the fire still in them, as the court clapped in amazement. The three clapped too: it was one of the most beautiful things Sora had ever seen. It was amazing to see all the bright colours against the black sky.

Riku sighed. "It's so weird," he whispered. Kairi gave him a sideways glance of admiration. He looked like a statue in the light of the lamps...

Sora, however, had been staring at the lamps and hadn't noticed this one-sided flirting. "What is?" he asked, swinging his lags back and forth.

The duke gave him an odd look as if he should have understood. "This. You are leaving tomorrow forever." His voice was laced with affection, that made Sora heart swell and Kairi's heart ache with jealousy.

"We'll miss you so much," Kairi declared as she sat down between the two boys. The brunette gave his two best friends the most loving look, that he had mostly been giving to Cloud. To do something so he wouldn't cry, Sora took a great gulp of his champagne.

Then he turned back to his friends. "We should spend time with the guests." His voice was pretty thick as if he was trying to hold back tears. Both of his friends understood the hint to not look at him and rose from the bench.

"I'm not going to enjoy this at all," Sora made his point as they walked around the garden. It was a good night: it wasn't cold but it was dark enough for the lamps to shine in the night. Riku threw his arm around Sora's shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

"Think it this way; this is your night and no one can ruin it," he tried to cheer his friend up. Both of them oddly thought of Sora's father.

"What should we do?" the brunette asked, looking around. Nearly everyone had scattered around the garden, talking in groups or eating or actually doing both. Suddenly, the redhead had nudged the sleeve of Sora's yukata.

"What?" Sora asked, turning to look at Kairi and find her staring at a mass of people with weird glint in her eyes. When they came closer they noted that it was a large table with edges and white markings on the bottom. The table was full of multicoloured round and flat buttons. One man was rolling two dices while the others cheered him on.

Sora looked at it: it was a funny looking game, but what was the point? "What is this?" he asked Kairi.

"This," answered his friend who had now signed herself in the game and was already rolling the dices on the table. Apparently, she had won something since everyone around the table clapped and cheered. Kairi took few of the buttons to herself and laid them on her spot on the table. "This is gambling, my dear friend."

**-x-x-x- X -x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Finished! Thank God! I had some kind of a writer's block with this and I couldn't write anything. I'm just so happy. It might take a while before I write the next chapter... you can watch football on the while! I do, at least! It's so god damn amazing! **GO BRAZIL**!

...So if you wanna review...? (kitty eyes)

With lots of football, Abunai-san.


	10. Hello, hello, hello

Hello!

Now, I'm really pretty sure that all of you are ready to chase after me with torches and pitchforks after you realize that is not a chapter, but an author's note.

Reasons for this: I can no longer continue this story. I am so very sorry. It's been nearly three years since my last update and I can sincerly say that I can't continue with this story. My interest in this story has been completely fanished and basically so much has happened in these last three years that I can honestly say that I haven't had the time to write anything down. At the moment, I'm actually applying to University (but I suppose it's more like college) to become a teacher, so I probably won't be able to write anything for a long while.

I'M SO SORRY. I don't even have words for how sorry I am! This was a great plot and I would have enjoyed writing it to the very end, but alas, I just _can't_. I have a plan that I will rewrite this story someday with longer chapters and a more mature point of view to this whole thing. I sincerely hope that some of you still find interest in this then!

Thank you all so much for bearing with my horrible writing and waiting patiently for my updates!

Special thanks goes to:  
**Apple of Doom, BlackCatHikari, CottonCandyHaze, Donut-Sama, Emodeadfish, Eternaly Beloved, Fallen One-Winged Tenshi, ForeveronHiatus, Kingdom hearts birth by sleep, Lady Coldfyre, Michiyo Makino, Moonlitlotus3546, Mr. Sora Majiggers, MrMissMrsRandom, Nude101, Oujo ha Rippa, Ray64ray, Skye Gaurdain27, SoraVanitasRoxasVen, The-Shadow-Realm, TheDollPrincess, TheLittleCreationist, VioletHearts13, Yamada Mikazuki, bondsareforever, cristalcat101, dark-ranmaru, dstar858, frozendreamer666, hencethatismyname, jeanelle02, jorod25, kLutZdin0, kartsu123, nidoarisato, number03, , .pwr, Assassin of Oblivion, Cinder Prince, Crimson Featherz, DarkStarlessNight, Digisgrfrk, FeelsLonely, Ichimoto Michan, Ieakru Hosheda, JustJazzy00, Kingdom of Zetalnarury-88, Loves Ironic Tragedy, Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac, Ouchie 13, Pillow-Widow, SaphireWhiteWolf, SyrticSynchopater, True Blue Chan, Twilight Solstice, YowithRenoYo, YukuTiszuki, catxmelons, champagnesupernova72, chibigokugirl, hinata115, iloveme5895, justcosimcool, qweerdragon2419, rainynis, sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan, shadowdolls, the-ice-cold-alchemist, heather99125, Hero Of The Hazard, NoLongerInUseByeBye, unseenandforgotten, KHfujoshigirl98, Melanie Pachebel, EmoSchemer** and the wonderful **Bored -is-my-favorite-word** who put me in her in her list **My Favorites List with a bunch of random stories on it.**

I absolutely adore every single one of you! You don't deserve my lazyness nor my absolute shitness with this. Again, thank you for being lovely and dear and putting my sorry excuse of a fanfic in your alerts and favorites!

Abunai-san

... So I think those torches and pitchforks start looking friendly to you right now? :D LOL

I suck. Sorry!


End file.
